


Ambition

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kale is a saiyan who takes her brother's place in Frieza's army before being transferred over to Cooler's, and finds that rising in rank is simple enough, with the right words. No one is as predictable as they appear--enemies and friends can go from one to the other before one can even ask why. But there is always, always a future to fight for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Death

### The First Death

I suppose you could say that it began when my father killed my twin brother. 

His name was Charmont. He was arrogant, scrappy-everything that a saiyan was supposed to be. There was only one thing he lacked: strength. He was simply weak, and there was no getting away with that. This was never much of an issue as we grew up, because it was assumed that his strength would improve. 

It didn't. 

Despite the shame that it brought to the family (we were a third-class family, hardly worth notice anyway), that too could have been overlooked. It was done all the time, because of the commonly held belief that saiyans could always get stronger. We who were dubbed "third class" often escaped notice for things that the first rank saiyans would be called on the carpet and blasted for. 

My father went on like this. He trained the both of us, until one day shortly after our seventeenth birthday, a messenger turned up at our door. He had orders in hand commanding Charmont to report for duty. He was to work for Frieza. 

Everyone grumbled about this, true, but the fact was-it was better than what we had to put up with if we were strictly planet-bound. There was more camaraderie, more brotherhood, if you were on some sort of a team. You had more friends, you had more trips to bars, you just had more. 

Naturally, I was jealous. So he, the weakling, would get to go on to bigger and better things while I remained behind. The weakling would get the reward and the spoil of a life spent doing what every saiyan hungered for. And he would ruin it. This weakling who could not even beat his own sister, ever, would utterly destroy himself at some point. I spent a night of ill rest fuming about that fact, and even when I did get to sleep my dreams tailored to it. I never expected what I saw when I woke up. 

My father was standing over my brother's bloody corpse. 

Before I could even ask what was going on he told me to shut up. He started talking almost too fast for me to understand, explaining that he had done this for my good. I was the superior warrior, I was the one he had spent more time on, I was the treasured one. A lot of different words meaning all the same thing. I finally ventured to ask what my brother's death would do to give me his assigned job. 

My father handed me a strange bodysuit and some bandages. 

"Put those on. I know you know how to do it," he said, "Get them on and keep them on and no one will ever know that you aren't your brother." 

I pondered that only for a moment. Despite my being a girl and my brother being...well, a boy, we'd often been mistaken for one another when we were younger. As I grew older, and as a result, curvier, it stopped happening. My body changed but my face remained the same. 

He left the room, I put on the suit (I later learned, a compression sort of getup), banded myself, and there I was. It was that easy to become a man. 

My father nodded in approval when I left my room and sent me on. 

How could I have known where this would lead? How could I know that this first deception that pleased my father would turn his delight into disgust in just seven short years? 

Looking back, I don't think I would have done a thing differently. Ambition got me where I am today, and I could not be more content with my situation in life.


	2. Good Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale's secret is found out, but it's not made out to be such a big deal as she thought...

### Good Doctors

I saw Frieza only once the first year, and that was the easiest part of the whole year. Some of the other saiyans who'd been working for him for a while told me that he rarely if ever deigned to speak to the "underlings" and that if I kept my head down there'd be nothing to worry about. 

The rest was difficult. Sharing bunks, answering to my brother's name, and continuing to wear those damned things that kept my form manly. How I hated them. How I hated having to pretend to be such a weakling! 

I began to see why he had been chosen for the job when I received my first mission. I was to go with some other saiyans and scout a particular planet. Rumors had proceeded from it, telling of fearsome warriors that lived there, who could almost combat the saiyans. Who were almost as strong as them. Our group took that seriously, as anyone would, and came in determined to do some damage. 

It turned out that the rumors were true. These beings were more than strong enough to defeat us, and I strongly suspect that that was why we were sent. However, while six of my seven comrades fell to their opponents, I managed (tasting blood and having trouble seeing due to a blow on the side of my head) to kill all three of them. 

Only one of my group survived, and he passed completely out. I managed to drag us back to my space pod, and set the course back for Frieza's ship. 

That nameless saiyan, I later learned, died in my arms on the way back. 

* * *

"Wake up!" 

There was a voice from outside the healing tank, and Kale's focus went from groggy to sharp in a half-second. Healing tank! She was back on Frieza's ship! But then, that meant... 

Ah, yes. As was the custom, one had to be naked to be in the tanks. Her disguise had not even lasted two years. How ridiculously unfair. As she found herself released from the tank, she stepped out, took the towel offered by the doctor, and dried off. "If you tell anyone..." she started to growl the words but the doctor raised a hand and quickly cut her off. 

"I understand." He wasn't complaining, of course. The view while she was in the tank easily convinced him that secrecy was a cheap price to pay. 

The doctors Frieza employed tended to be the only trustworthy people on board the ship. They could be counted on to do any number of little things for the saiyans - or anyone who used their services - and then they could be trusted not to talk about it. 

To say that Kale wasn't shocked would be untrue. She was startled, stunned, to think that anyone would let that tidbit of information pass. So, wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she asked, "You're not going to tell anyone? That's it?" 

"No, of course not," the doctor replied, "What do I care if you're not really a man? How does it affect my job in that I have to treat you? Aside from a few minor things I won't mention, none of your feminine qualities do anything to at all impact my job." He would not dare tell her the other part of his reason. He'd learned from another doctor that to openly acknowledge why he was perfectly fine with having female saiyans around could be hazardous to his health. 

After Kale dressed in her bindings and armor, there was a bit of shouting near the door, so she made a quick escape through it and brushed past Frieza. 

And in her next step, stopped cold. What was he doing there? She started to move in hopes of avoiding him, but sadly, it was not to be. 

"Saiyan!" 

She turned around, bowing immediately before answering, "Yes, Lord Frieza?" 

"Are you the one who survived scouting planet Laius?" 

"Yes, Lord Frieza. To my knowledge there was one other." 

"He has died. And there is only you left alive." 

"Yes, Lord Frieza." 

He took a step closer, and seemed to be staring her down, as if trying to draw something from her that he did not already know. As with the doctor, she began to panic that he knew or suspected, but she soon shoved those thoughts aside when he spoke again. 

"It seems that you are stronger than I was told you are. I will be reading the report you make." After a moment's pause he glared. "I'm done with you." 

Again, Kale bowed; then she left, breathing a sigh of relief when she got to the end of the corridor without being blasted. While a little nerve-wracking, it was not quite so bad as she had imagined it to be. He had even seemed pleased at her constant use of his title. Perhaps it was behavior like this, rather than her outright ability, that would save her skin. 

She had always been said to have a silver tongue. This would be the time to use it. 

* * *

How strange to think that my words would have such an effect on others. It was so different from Planet Vegeta, it truly was, and I began to look forward to advancing and gaining rank. I would show them that a saiyan was not just a brutish fighter, that a saiyan could be just as much a sycophant as any of them. 

A bad trait, many would say. But I was tired of having little and being called a monkey. If I was going to bear it I could at least have a few trappings to enjoy. I would not let it pass, but I would not be stupid enough to grow angry and attack anyone verbally, as others had. That was not the way to deal with things here, that much was obvious. 

I would get what I wanted. But that would come later.


	3. The Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke is made that catches Cooler's attention, and Kale finds herself rushed out the door.

### The Joke

By the third year I had earned a promotion, with no small thanks going to my idiotic immediate superior, who had made the rather fatal mistake of telling Frieza that something was impossible. 

The other saiyans could never make up their minds about me. Charmont - that is, my brother, not me - had been weak, yet had improved. They could deal well enough with that, but my kissing up lead me to make more than a few enemies among them. The others simply didn't care one way or the other, and it was the latter group which formed my circle of friends. If nothing else, they often said, they could get through me advance notice of one thing or another. 

Something else happened in the third year, though. 

I met Lord Cooler, and my life began to change drastically. 

* * *

Kale groaned as she stepped out of the healing tank and began to towel off. That had been even more ridiculous a mission than the time that saiyan had died in her ship while she'd been holding him. Repeatedly, she had been sent on missions that she was becoming increasingly suspicious were designed to kill her. Each one seemed to see her sent with fewer and fewer companions, and that last one she had completed with - as she had her first - her barely keeping her skin. 

"The higher ups don't seem to like you," the doctor said humorously, handing her her bands and armor, "But you seem to keep surprising them." 

"Of course," Kale said, nodding, "I'll be damned if I let them get the best of me..." 

After dressing she headed out of the room and down to the one bar to be found on the ship. Noting her usual circle of friends in the corner, she headed on over. 

"So, you're alive then, huh?" one of the bulkier ones asked. 

"Auber, don't make that joke again, it's old," another said, "He really needs a drink after that one, I think." 

"Boy, do I, Yuc...when you're right, you're right," Kale said, grabbing a beer and sitting down. "Right now all I want to do is get good and drunk, and maybe get into a fist-fight with one of you." 

"A fist-fight? You?" Auber asked. 

"And what's so shocking about that, huh? I spar with you like any normal saiyan..." 

"But the difference is, you don't do ... hmm, the right word ... base things like that. You're all hoity-toity, and special, and reserve your temper...you're too busy kissing ass to have any fun fighting..." 

"I do not do that," Kale snapped, downing the rest of her beer and lying through her teeth, "Just because I cooperate, doesn't mean I don't dislike him like the rest of you." 

"Well, you do have a good impression of Frieza..." Yuc said, laughing and gesturing to Auber, "You've never seen him do his impression of Frieza. It's absolute gold, I tell you, it's hilarious. Go on, Charmont, go on, do it." 

Kale wasn't entirely sure about it, but noticed that no one was even paying attention to their table. The others may not have even heard Yuc, so she shut her eyes for a moment, and tried to summon the mindset of a spoiled brat. "You," she said, in her best upset child voice, "You're ridiculous. I don't like looking at you. You failed. I'm going to blast you. And the panel, I'm going to blast it, too, and the idiot using it, because I'm in charge and you told me I couldn't accomplish this. You're all so stupid and you're not going to sleep until I get what I want!" 

As she had gone on like this, she had spoken with her eyes half-closed, and it was because of this that she failed to notice the shocked looks on her friends' faces as the doors opened, letting in an unexpected visitor. 

When she had finished, she looked over them. "What, am I that good at it? Nothing to say?" 

Auber quickly nodded towards the door, and she turned to look, seeing... 

Lord Cooler. 

_Oh, hell_ , she thought, _Oh, I am in serious trouble now_. 

She started to apologize, but he only raised a hand and said, "Please, continue. You were doing such a good job at it." 

There was silence then as he passed the table in his hover-chair, and Kale let out the breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. Had she really gotten out of that situation so easily? She looked back to Yuc and Auber, who were looking similarly stunned. 

"You're a lucky son of a bitch, you know that, right?" Yuc asked, looking a bit impressed. "I thought he was going to blast you, the way he was staring at you while you were talking..." 

Kale, however, was in no mood to talk about the situation, and went back to drinking, downing a second and then a third beer in quick succession, and diving into earnest discussion with another table about the possible reason for Cooler's being there. 

The brothers did not get along - everyone on the ship knew it. Frieza and Cooler were rivals, and as such were rarely if ever seen together. So for Cooler to be seen on his brother's ship had to be the herald for some sort of horrible fight or meeting with their father. The latter did not happen often, but the thought of a fight occurring was not something looked forward to, ever. Such fights had happened only once or twice before but had resulted in the deaths of several of Frieza's lackeys, including one saiyan. 

The next morning, Kale checked in with the on-board computer to see if there were any notes left for her or to see if she had to see her (new) immediate superior about a new mission, and to her surprise she saw a note that said that she should come speak to him. 

A new mission? No, there would have been some notes about that, if that were the case. 

No matter. She went straight to him, and before she could say a word, he said, "Just what did you do?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"What did you do to get Lord Cooler's attention? I've just received transfer orders with your name on them. You do realize that this is going to have serious consequences, don't you?" 

"I don't know what I did, alright?!" 

Kale threw her hands in the air briefly, exasperated with her superior and not about to butter him up because of something she couldn't help. How was it her fault if her work had gotten someone's attention? 

"All I can tell you is that this is being put through under Frieza's nose, and he's not going to be happy. There was talk that he would quit sending you to die due to your impressive record, but this is going to cause a hell of a mess." 

"Why would Cooler even care about one of Frieza's workers, anyway? I don't understand it, doesn't he hate saiyans?" 

"He's a bit less discriminating than his brother," the supervisor said, latching on to the new topic of conversation, and hoping to ease his temper, "He does still regard you as a lowly saiyan, but he doesn't mention it as much as Frieza. Now back to the matter at hand - you are going to have to go, and quickly, before Frieza finds out about this." 

"Now? Without any warning at all?" 

"Yes. Now. Get your things together and report to Pod Bay 7 in half an hour." 

Kale nodded, and headed back to her small room to pack up the few possessions she had, still puzzled at the sudden transfer. Her joke could certainly not have been what prompted the transfer. It had to be the improvement that she had supposedly made, the sudden rise in the number of her victories as opposed to her brother's record of weaknesses and failures before. 

So the lie became more convenient, and she was thankful to step out of the pod and onto Cooler's ship a day later. 

* * *

Going from Frieza's ship to Cooler's was certainly a change for me. Among other things, they weren't walking on eggshells all the time. True, they knew that mistakes would have consequences, but they didn't act entirely out of fear. They were loyal of their own accord because he was a good and effective leader. He praised very little, but gave nods of acknowledgment that were sufficient enough in that regard. It was night and day, and despite the lack of contact with my father, and the isolation from my previous set of friends, I was already happily settling in to my new life. 

Until he found out.


	4. Never Lie Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooler himself finally finds out about Kale's little secret.

### Never Lie Again

The fourth year was the easiest yet, as far as making friends and promotions went. Though I had been busted down a rank, I got it back within four months. I was still sent on dangerous missions, but always with a sensible amount of saiyans, or whatever races happened to be assigned to my team. Life was actually good - one did not have to worry about being blasted unless one did something horribly stupid. 

Unless one could keep it a secret, of course. 

* * *

The only problem Kale had on the ship was dealing with the Armored Squadron. They were, as she expected, quite willing to lord their authority around and as long as they did not carry it too far, Cooler wasn't going to interfere. They made life difficult for everyone but their missions were always successful, so they were tolerated well enough by everyone despite their attitudes. 

Kale, however, was constantly at odds with them. 

Whenever she was just getting into a good sparring match in one of the training rooms, who should happen along but one of the Armored Squadron? Doore, Neiz, Salza - it didn't matter which one, it was always her sessions they were interrupted. Perhaps, she thought to herself, they saw her as a threat, and wanted to see her stay as weak as she had once been rumored to be. 

And then one day she got an idea. 

It was on that day that Salza happened to walk in when she had just finished beating the absolute tar out of her opponent, who limped out of the room without a word. 

"Come back if you want another beating sometime," she said, her back turned to the door as she brushed herself off. "Honestly, he couldn't handle me..." 

"Smug little bastard, aren't you?" 

Kale heard the voice and turned to see Salza standing there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and gaze focused coldly on her. 

"I probably broke a few bones on that guy, of course I'm smug." 

"I could easily do the same to you, you know. Out of the room or I will show you what it's like to go to the doctor in pieces." 

For a moment, Kale considered it. His fighting skills far outclassed hers, and while she was never one to back down from a fight, she would leave. Not through cowardice but simply because she knew she could not beat him. And then the saiyan side of her pressed into the logical side, and through that a thought occurred to her. 

Saiyans always got stronger. Being beaten to within an inch of her life had seen her power increase greatly. Perhaps if she did fight him... 

"You're quite welcome to try," she said, turning to Salza with a smirk on her face. "I welcome a challenge." 

He launched at her, and she barely had time to sidestep before he had turned and kicked her in the face. That sent her tumbling through the air but she hit the opposite wall with both feet and bounced back to strike him in the shoulder. 

He staggered back and she landed, turned quickly, and kicked him in the back. That was when he turned, eyes blazing, and started his own assault. 

Their fight from then on was a sea of flying fists and kicking legs. A fist in the chest, a kick in the ribs? It was too blurred a fight to tell. All that was obvious was that Kale was losing. She began to feel it halfway through the fight, but persevered, determined to at least get in one good blow if she couldn't beat him. He could win, but she was NOT about to let him win so easily. 

It took her another few minutes of this furious battle to think, and she finally turned, hurling a blast of energy at him. While she had been intending to burn his face, he ducked, and in the process lost a bit of hair. 

She laughed briefly, and that was when he noticed what was missing - then his anger dramatically swelled and he rushed towards her, hitting her with a slew of blows to the face. If his fighting before was furious, this was absolutely savage. 

Kale fell after a minute or so of this beatdown. And for injuring his hair, Salza gave her a good swift kick in the ribs. Then he turned to leave. 

"Come back if you want another sometime," he said, smirking at her as he went out the door. 

Kale, spitting up blood as she got up and headed for the doctor, could do nothing but laugh. Oh, what a fight that was, what an opponent Salza had been! She would definitely come back again. 

And once she was patched up, she did. Time and time again, Salza would beat her down until she was tasting blood - and she would keep coming back for more. Her strength swelled, and the time it took for her to get to that bloody point increased. 

The seventh fight was a bit different, however. Sometime early that day she had the distinct feeling that she shouldn't fight today - but it was quickly squashed and she headed on into the room anyway. 

This time it took nearly two hours before she was left, as before, in a bloody heap on the ground. As before, she dragged herself to the doctor. And as before, she went straight into the healing tube. 

It had been a particularly rough time, and so she (barely conscious) heard only vague snatches of a conversation the doctor seemed to be having. 

"...of course not...would not deny you...an emergency..." 

When she woke up hours later, the doctor was quieter than usual, and handed her her bands and undergarments in a stone-cold silence. He didn't seem to want to look directly at her either - perhaps her wounds had been just that bad? No, he had seen worse, she was sure! 

On went the briefs first, and then she started banding herself. She was fully covered and preparing to band her hips when she heard a throat being cleared behind her. 

She turned her head and felt as if her blood were running cold. 

Behind her, sitting in his hover-chair, was Lord Cooler. 

She felt no embarrassment as the average person would have - and besides, she was covered. But though she had hidden her chest well enough, there was an unmistakable feminine quality in the curve of her hips that no man with blood in his veins needed help identifying. 

And then he left. 

Kale hurriedly finished dressing and went straight back to her room, utterly and completely panicked. Not even the prospect of death had scared her this much. Her career could be over here. She would undoubtedly lose everything... 

And then the computer in her room made its customary loud beep as it did whenever a message was received from the higher ups. Nervously, she checked the message, which read: 

_LORD COOLER WISHES TO SEE YOU AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE IN CONFERENCE ROOM SEVEN. THAT IS TO SAY, NOW._

Taking a deep breath, she resolved to say nothing unless asked, and to do what she could to prevent further damage. As she walked down the hall and into the room, she noticed him standing at the end, looking out a window into the vastness of space. 

They were alone. 

Once she'd shut the door, he turned towards her and asked, "Why did you lie?" 

There was neither anger in his voice nor the intent to blast her in his body language. He seemed perfectly calm. 

"I will have the whole story, one way or another. I would prefer you give it to me directly." 

And so she told him the whole messy story - how it started when she was sparring with her brother down on the planet, and how her father had killed him when he received a summons to work for Frieza. Then she spoke briefly of the bands and such that she used to maintain a manly form. 

"Interesting," he said, still using a calm monotone. He went silent for a few moments, and then said, "Do not lie to me again, Charmont. Or is that your brother's name? What is your real name?" 

"Kale, Lord Cooler." 

"Then, Kale, do not lie to me again. You may go." 

She left, and Cooler still sat there, musing on her lie. She had gone to such trouble not to protect herself as a woman, but to get ahead in life - to strive for more. It was rare to see such ambition in a saiyan... 

But he had other things to think about. 

* * *

I gained an entirely new respect for Lord Cooler that day. Whatever his reasons, he had decided to do as the doctor had, and keep my secret. 

His orders to go on specifically tough missions increased, and within another five months I had gained yet another promotion. He began to speak (at first briefly) of future missions to me, a thing unheard of except for the Armored Squadron. 

My confusion grew. What had caused this? I had not done much (as my new...friends...called it) ass-kissing, so what had happened?


	5. The Nursery Fight

### The Nursery Fight

King Cold never bothered much in the affairs of his sons, nor did they often ask for his input. 

It surprised him, of course, that as his sons grew, little changed between them. He had known, of course, that rivalry would crop up. He had seen it among his own father and his uncle, and the two had remained mostly civil with spats cropping up occasionally where the two would come to serious blows. 

Not so with Cooler and Frieza. 

Cooler _tried_ to leave his younger brother alone, as he had no desire to get into constant squabbles that would take him away from his work. But the younger brother made it a point to always, always challenge the authority of his brother, especially when it was inconvenient to do so. Even though he never won, even though he got nothing from the situation, he kept doing it, and never seemed to learn. 

Tantrums. Blasting. Blood. It was all he seemed to see from his second son, and he was growing tired of it, though he had to admit that he did care for the petulant thing. 

So it was that when Frieza came running to him about Cooler stealing one of his saiyans, that he responded (being in a somewhat humorous mood), "Oh, did Cooler steal your toys again?" 

It only made Frieza more upset, as he predicted. 

"Transferring one under my command to his does not fly well with me, father. Do not laugh, it is _not_ funny." 

Ah, that was it, then. 

"I want the saiyan back, father!" 

"And why has it taken you over a year to notice his departure? If he escapes your notice for that long, surely you can do without him." 

"I had thought that he died on some mission or other, which I had expected." 

"If you're going to kill your soldiers, son...why not do it yourself? You know how saiyans are." 

" _Yes, you do know how they are, don't you_?" 

Cooler's voice came from across the room and he walked up carefully, smirking. "Saiyans do not go down without a fight, and their potential is astounding. Despite your best attempts to kill him, he has survived. Did you really think I would let you do away with something so valuable?" 

"You stole him," Frieza snarled, stomping his foot. "It doesn't matter what I was going to do with him! He was my soldier!" 

"Son," King Cold said, sighing and trying to put things as delicately as possible, "Perhaps things are better this way. After all, you didn't want him. Why not let him be handed off to someone who does?" 

Oh, how he hated giving that talk. He had given it to his younger son many, many times when, as a child, Frieza had thrown away toys and other things. And then he would get upset that his brother had taken them. 

Frieza turned, storming out and snarling about the line Cooler had fed him. The potential power of saiyans WAS great... 

Cooler laughed when Frieza had finally gone. "He still does not understand. I will not apologize for fixing something that he was determined to destroy." 

"You are really willing to cause a fight with him over a saiyan? A mere monkey?" King Cold asked, "And just what has this creature done that has made you so willing to provoke your brother?" 

"He is a formidable warrior - too good to be among the ranks of Frieza's army." 

"Come now, there is something you're not telling me. What else could it be? You already have the Armored Squadron...what makes this saiyan so special?" 

"He is loyal." 

King Cold, momentarily forgetting to be regal, nearly choked on his wine. "A saiyan, loyal to you? You're sure he's not faking it?" 

"I could not be more certain, father. He is not like other saiyans, who fight and fight and think nothing of their future. He is taking an active role in planning it." 

"I would be wary of such a saiyan. Ambitious types like that can be very dangerous. More than one Cold family member has been murdered by a scheming soldier." 

Cooler had thought of that, but wondered - briefly - what his father seemed to want to say. "And how would you recommend testing whether or not his loyalty is to me, and not to his advancement?" 

"Make it so that he has only one choice, but make the choice attractive. Contrary to what your brother believes, well-treated soldiers are loyal ones. Sleep with one eye open, but do not let him see that it is open. Make it appear that you are not watching, and if he watches for you, then you will know. There is wisdom in being hated, yet ensuring that your underlings hate each other more." 

"Any other pearls of wisdom?" 

"No. Now go on, before your brother storms in demanding retribution." He nodded, thinking that he would call this saiyan in and try to figure out what the draw of him was. 

* * *

Kale thought nothing of it when she noticed on her next mission that one of her companions was carrying a recording device. Perhaps, she reasoned to herself, it was because of the general importance of the mission. Their current target, the planet they were on, had a large store of an incredibly powerful natural resource that could be used for most of the fleet. 

They're probably spying on me to see if I inadvertently destroy something important, she thought, and then went on about her business. She killed only the necessary people, though she enjoyed doing so, and when she could secure the surrender of the nobility by threatening something (usually their family or their king) she did so. 

And elsewhere, King Cold watched the cold logic of the situation. This saiyan was quite different from the rest, yet still bloodthirsty. He was beginning to see why Cooler had taken him... 

Perhaps, he thought to himself, this one deserved further notice. He continued to watch as this Charmont operated in a manner most different from other saiyans. This one was not as brutish. Such a rarity, he thought. But then it occurred to him that many people looked out simply for their own gain, and had overcome their base nature through the desire to move up in the world. He had seen the sycophants before, and been sickened by them, though he had enjoyed the attention. And that was what he was watching for. 

This saiyan would be worth no notice until he had proved himself better than those others. 

Almost immediately after Kale healed up, Cooler walked into the room. It was almost like before, because she had already banded her chest and was starting on her hips. 

"My father wishes to speak with you," he said as he watched her. 

"Your father? Not that I object, but why does he want to meet a...as you would put it, a monkey?" 

"Because," he said, "You are different. You are not like the normal saiyans, or the sycophants who flatter without end. You're...intelligently ambitious. You know your place, and seek to increase your standing, but you do not act without a thought to your current standing." 

Once she finished dressing, she turned to him, and after thinking a moment, asked, "Does he know?" 

"No," Cooler replied, "Not yet. He will be made aware of it soon enough." 

"Do you think that my gender would have any bearing on his opinion?" 

"If anything it would make your nature make more sense to him." 

"Why? Are your women generally more intelligent that way?" 

"My father has come to think that women, while they can be mercenary, tend to go about it in a more intelligent way than a man would in gaining power. They are more patient, for one. Now. You will be expected in Hangar 7 in an hour, and be sure that those bindings are tight." 

* * *

He had evaded the question, and I did not press further on the issue. My meeting with his father was to take place the next day.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale's meeting with King Cold takes place, and she finds he's not quite as easy to fool as everyone else.

### The Meeting

"Your highness." 

King Cold glanced absentmindedly over the saiyan kneeling before him, who did not at all radiate either the aura of fearful respect or defiant yet submissive attitude that he had come to expect from the soldiers. 

"Tell me this..." he glanced down at the report in his hands, "...Charmont. Why do you feel that you have become so valuable that my sons are virtually willing to go to war over you?" 

"Sir, if I may, that would require remarks on Lord Frieza's person that he might find offensive." 

"You do not fault Cooler at all?" 

"Of course not, sir. If I may, he is the very model of a good leader. He is certainly willing to kill those who make stupid move after stupid move, but he does not limit his interactions with the grunts and lower soldiers to that sort of thing. He praises when necessary. Lord Frieza..." 

Here she paused. As silver-tongued as she was, she was certain that there was no positive way to say what she was thinking. 

"You have my permission to be frank. But don't take it too far." 

"Lord Frieza is less effective because he rules by fear alone..." 

King Cold listened, growing more and more impressed as time passed, as the saiyan went on, logically breaking down Frieza's actions. He stopped her when she began to detail how his actions were leading to an atmosphere where assassination wasn't an altogether foreign idea. No matter how brilliant a warrior was, there was the fact that just speaking of such things tended to lead to unpleasant incidents involving eavesdroppers. 

"This I know well enough. Many people wish him dead, but as you say, he may hear of what you've said, and be quite offended. And I am sure you like your blood where it currently is." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Now tell me about yourself. And do not lie." 

"That is rather a broad question, sir, if you do not mind my saying. What do you wish to know?" 

"I want to know why it is that a saiyan is so concerned about advancement. I want to know why you pick and choose your fights, and show loyalty, rather than fighting first and asking questions later as most of your uncivilized kind do. And also...I want to know..." 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Why you have lied not only to my son Cooler, but somehow convinced him to lie to me as well." 

"Lie, sir?" 

"Do not pretend as if you do not know what I mean," he said, glaring as he took a sip from a wine glass. 

For a moment, she was unsure what to do, or to say. Through her mind ran everything she had done for the past few months, and then the past few years, trying, hoping, to think of something unrelated to the only real lie she had been telling. For once in her short career, she was at a complete and utter loss for anything to say to smooth over the situation. 

Finally, however, she took a deep breath, and in as calm a voice as she could manage - and hoping to avoid the big lie she thought he was on to - asked, "How did you find out?" 

"It is your movement. Despite your best efforts you have not been able to cure the fact that you still move like a woman. I would wonder how the other soldiers have not seen this, but then, they are not prone to pay attention to such things. And your people are even less likely to care unless they are seeking a mate." 

"You see well, sir." 

"Tell me why you have hidden this." 

"I was seeking betterment, sir. My brother was recruited. I was not. My brother was weak and pathetic. I was not. How is it fair, I ask, that he could be rewarded for his weakness?" 

_Clever girl_ , King Cold thought to himself, nodding inwardly. Or rather...cold and calculating. 

"Not fair at all. I see your point. But I warn you, you are being watched." 

"Because I want more out of life?" 

"Saiyans never want more out of life," he said evenly, "You, my dear, are an anomaly. A freak of saiyan nature. If there are more of you, then I haven't had the pleasure yet. But you are a dangerous creature." 

"If I may, sir, why tell me this?" 

"You would not have done so? Let someone rising quickly through the ranks know that your eye is on them?" 

"Of course not," she replied, "Not that I find your doing so wrong, of course. I would have said nothing about it and kept the soldier in the dark about the issue. Led them to think that they are trusted even as I wait for whatever I suspect of them. But your way has its wisdom." 

"Go on." He was finding her to be at least an effective speaker, which was more impressive considering she'd managed to do it for nearly an hour. Whatever was going on with this saiyan had to be a permanent thing, not simply the study of a day or two, or more, on flattery. 

"Such a warning might put an unintelligently ambitious person on his...or her...guard and make them more likely to err in some way." 

There was a long silence as he stared out the window and into the hallway. The soldiers went pacing by on occasion, with some chore or another in mind. Their heads were down, they were muttering... 

He shook his head. 

"Go. I've no further use for you at the moment. Frieza is quite unhappy about this, but I have seen nothing wrong as of yet. But be assured that if there is..." 

"I will be blasted, destroyed, and otherwise disposed of. Duly noted, sir." 

She left, and he watched her head back down the hallway towards the pod bay...with a spring in her step. 

He had to admit that it was refreshing to see a soldier enthusiastic about the job itself rather than their own skins. But still, there was something in the back of his mind, that told her that this girl was going to be trouble. 

* * *

"And he knew?" 

"Yes, Lord Cooler." 

"You didn't tell him?" 

"No, he made the deduction himself. Said that I moved like a woman, whatever that means. I've never noticed myself moving differently from any man - not that I disagree with him, of course." 

"I see," he said. For a moment, he was quiet. Then he spoke again. "You're going to come out." 

"Sir?" Kale asked, shocked that he would propose such a thing. "My career, it would be -" 

"It will be safe. I will have your death feigned in some mission or other. You will be brought in as a transfer." 

"If I may ask, sir..." 

"My father is not the brightest of men, and yet he is bright enough to notice things. If he noticed, then it is not long before some of your other enemies may know. And you would, at least, lose my brother's anger...for the transfer, at least." 

"And gain many more enemies." 

"I am sure that you can handle them, Kale. You have handled the Armored Squadron admirably." 

* * *

And that was how my lie came to an end. The first day after the two-week-long plan was put into place was rough, quite naturally. But I found that not having to hide it any longer was a relief. 

True, there were few women on the ship, but there were enough that I did not have to wade through a sea of male hormones all the time without end. I was hassled, but I could handle it. 

It was all in the line of duty. 

And so was dealing with Salza and his endless remarks on how I got my job. But that was another thing entirely.


	7. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale gets into a spot of trouble when she runs into the Ginyu Force on shore leave.

### Initiation

Kale wasn't much of a vacation type. But after a string of particularly grueling planets, she took the offered week of shore leave and headed on down to a backwater planet that was essentially trees and lakes and not a whole lot else; it had remained largely untouched because of its peoples' convincing the Cold family that they were a more than suitable shore leave location. 

The ship touched down and she stepped off with a deep breath, and for a bizarre moment she wondered what that warm feeling was-and then found herself laughing. Of course, it was the sun. And dirt. She tapped at it with a boot and laughed to herself before rising and flying off to the west, where she had booked a tiny cabin for absolute maximization of privacy. 

And for the first few days, it was just that. Nothing but the wind in her hair, and-she was loathe to admit it-hunting. She had been trying for more than five years to curb her base instincts and to actually enjoy it was rather disquieting. The first time she found herself stooped over a dead deerlike creature, eating like some kind of a beast, she told herself-that was it. 

This was a vacation. It was not an opportunity to regress to an unrecognizable point where all her work in moving up in the world would be ruined. 

So the next morning she decided to avoid hunting, and instead opted for heading down to a nearby lake. A good swim would quench those troubling habits. After stripping down on the shore she took a deep breath and dove into the water, cringing only momentarily at the chill. Ah, now this-this was what she needed. A few hours here, and it would all be forgotten. 

Kale took a deep breath as she relaxed on the tiny dock. It was barely standing, so she felt fairly safe that no boats would come near. That was the way she wanted it-swimming nude with others around would only lead to fist fights and blood. 

She leaned back to think at this point. 

"So...five years...a bunch of promotions..." she sighed, "...where am I really going? I know I should have a goal in mind, but..." 

She shook her head. What, really, was there to aim for? The Armored Squadron was currently at the top, and were second only to Cooler. Reporting to the three of them was not exactly desirable. Transferring elsewhere wasn't going to work either-Frieza was prone to fits and as for King Cold himself, well, he was a wild card. No one seemed to have a firm fix on his temperament, although the going rumor was that he was more levelheaded than either of his sons. Yet he had all the real authority... 

She was drifting to sleep when she heard a clicking sound, and thinking it to be some odd species of frog when she felt something clamp onto her ankle. Yawning, she sat up to find- 

"What the hell are you?!" She bolted up, but in doing so the giant crab-shrimp like thing-she couldn't tell, it had a weird tail, a giant claw, antenna like things-came with her and she groaned as the weight stopped her cold. She took in a deep breath and blasted the thing twice in the eyes before it finally slumped over and fell back into the water. 

She stood there for a minute, absolutely seething at the audacity of that thing to attack her. A _saiyan_. Did it have a death wish? How dare it- 

"Hey, baby!" 

And then suddenly, that voice sounded off behind her. A drunken, slurred kind of voice that one heard all too often back home on the ship. 

"Hey baby! Turn around! Show us your boobs!" 

She turned to look at the source of this travesty, and noticed it was not just one person, but five. Blue, red, purple, green-and one normal one. All were piled onto an overly big barge type boat and not one of them was without some kind of drink in his hand. 

"Oh," she said, feigning sweetness as best she could. "You boys enjoying the show?" 

The normal, redheaded one whooped and replied, "Yeah! Nice body there, babe! Show us a bit more!" 

She smirked, and raised a hand, powering up a blast-which was shot into the water. The boat bounced around as the water not only sprayed up over it but also started pushing it further back. She laughed when she saw the others smacking the redhead and saying things like, "You idiot!" "Everything was fine until you opened your fat mouth!" 

* * *

"The Ginyu Force says you attacked them." 

Cooler sat on the other side of the desk and glared across it disapprovingly. 

"I did not aim the blast at _them_. I aimed at the water so their boat would drift away." 

He looked up from the paperwork. 

"Sir." 

Then he sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "How loud were the catcalls?" 

"You could hear them a mile away. They were obscenely drunk. If I may, sir...how did you...?" 

"The Ginyu are notorious for this kind of behavior," he said, glancing over the report, "It is why I try to avoid having my female officers near them. It makes things...difficult, for both my brother and I. Don't let this happen again. I don't need the headache." 

"I won't, sir. What shall I do if I encounter them?" 

"Just try to avoid them. Do not engage in conversation. Nothing." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Dismissed." 

She left and headed straight to the bar, which was packed to the gills, forcing her to take a seat with Salza. 

"I hear someone got in trouble today," he said, smirking. 

"Not particularly. He just gave me a lecture," Kale replied, shrugging as she sat down with her own drink. 

"What did you do? You never get in trouble." 

"Oh, I got into a tussle with some guys of Frieza's...Ginyu or something..." 

He raised a brow. "You started a fight with the Ginyu force? And you're still alive?" 

"I didn't pick a fight...they were leering at me, and I sent their boat flying. I was gone before they recovered...and they were drunk anyway." 

He burst out laughing and slapped her on the back. "That's just like a saiyan, but I'll be damned if it isn't hilarious. You're lucky, you know that?" 

"Aren't you a bit fr-" 

There was a sudden hush in the room as the door opened, and Kale turned around. 

There, in the doorway, stood the Ginyu force. Thankfully, Jeice and Guldo headed for the bar almost immediately, which left the three taller ones. 

"Well, well, well," said Burter, "Look who decided to wear clothes today! Is this the lucky guy that gets to see more of you?" 

"Buzz off, would you?" Kale snapped. "You've all been lucky enough to see more than anyone else already; I wouldn't press it if I were you." 

"Are you looking for a fight?" Ginyu growled, puffing out his chest a bit. 

"Two against three?" Salza asked. "That hardly seems like fair odds." 

"You're right!" Kale said suddenly. "Absolutely right! Salza, quick, how about I tie one arm behind your back?" 

Ginyu growled and lunged; Butter and Recoome each immediately latched on to one of his arms-and Kale just laughed as she walked out the door with Salza close behind. One of the last things she heard as they left was, "Captain! Captain! Think of your blood pressure! You'll burst something!" 

* * *

CRACK. 

"I told you, didn't I?" Cooler stormed across the room and hauled Kale into the air with his tail wrapped firmly around her neck, bringing her face a mere few inches from his. 

She automatically reached for her neck, and gasped desperately for air. 

"Didn't I? Don't bother them, I said. Leave them alone I said. But did you listen?" 

He let her gasp for a few more seconds before speaking again. "They complain to Frieza. Frieza complains to my father. And he..." 

There was a sudden tightening of the tail then, that squeezed out the last possibility of air, as he leaned forward and hissed, "...and he talks down to me as if I were still a boy." 

Just as her vision started to fade, he dropped her. She gasped furiously for air, but kept her eyes directly on the floor. Best not to look at him. No. He couldn't see that he'd hurt her. A saiyan did not show- 

"I don't know why I bothered doing that..." He said in a softly dangerous tone. "You like pain." 

He curled his tail briefly, as if he were going to strike her with it again-but stopped, smirking, when he noted a nearly imperceptible cringe. 

"Get out." 

* * *

A few days passed, and still the bruises remained. The ligature mark was even nastier, and she made it a point to avoid anything touching it; several times it was brushed when she dressed for the day, and each time she felt a rush of fear. 

In hopes of banishing the feeling, she headed once more to the bar, which was nearly empty. After a drink she took a seat by Salza, who had, for once, stationed himself in a corner. 

He was rubbing the other side of his face. 

"Headache?" She asked. 

He groaned and finished his drink before turning towards her. A rather robust black eye was decorating his face. 

"He only hit you once? He nearly killed me!" 

"Consider it a compliment. If he hadn't wanted to keep you around...he would have." 

"That makes no sense." 

"If you were just some third rate monkey who had screwed up he would have done it, no questions asked." 

* * *

So that's how I found out my long term job prospects. 

The Armored Squadron became significantly friendlier after that. As Salza later explained, they tried not to become friends with other soldiers until it was clear they were going to stick around. He jokingly called this incident my "initiation" and after that we were pretty good friends.


	8. Patricide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An annual conference held by King Cold to get reports from his sons on the year's work becomes the battleground for an attempted rebellion.

### Patricide

King Cold held an annual conference to talk with both his sons and get reports and whatnot from their more elite soldiers. At least, that's what it was meant to be in the beginning; it turned into a pretty nice event where everyone at least tried to act civil and the family actually acted like they were royal. And after a few incidents involving drunken soldiers, no one but the family were permitted alcohol. 

It would be the first time I'd seen my father in years. There was just one problem... 

He wasn't invited. 

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to be at this...party?" 

Kale sat fidgeting in the outfit as Salza put a barber's cape around her neck and took out a number of bottles and tiny boxes. 

"It's not a party! And it's because you're part of the Armored Squadron." 

"What?! Nobody told me!" 

"Well, it's kind of unofficial. I just assumed since Cooler included you on his guest list that he must have promoted you. Now look, this stuff goes on your face, and-" 

"And you're okay with that?" 

"Now that I know you're not going to tick me off or try to do something stupid, yes! Now sit still!" 

"Shouldn't I be wearing armor?" 

"You can't just wear armor to something like this," Salza said, as he applied something very thick and unpleasant feeling to her cheek. 

"What is that?!" 

"Liquid foundation. Now, as I was saying, you can't just wear armor to this kind of event. Cooler wants us to look better than Frieza's people, and while I might think that's bordering on impossible, I'm not going to be the one to say so." 

"And why is that?" she grumbled, fighting the urge to blast him as he handed her a brush. 

"Do me a favor and use that." 

Sighing, she did. "Look, I'm a monkey, as he would put it. Wouldn't that automatically be a loss if they were keeping score?" 

"I don't make the rules, I just do what Cooler says." 

"Well, I'd probably get into shit with my fellow saiyans, but at this point I think it's warranted. Why the monkey suit? I mean, it's a dress, but-this thing slants down to my ankle on one side and-on the same side as that, no sleeve, and on the other, a huge one. I mean, this thing comes down to my wrist and it's big as a house." 

"Not that there will be a whole lot of you attending," Salza said, "But it's a Zarbon dress, and all of the women there will be wearing something he designed." 

"I thought he was just a lackey of Frieza's?" 

"You'd think so, but he has this thriving fashion empire. It doesn't interfere with his duties so Frieza couldn't care less, plus it provides a convenient source of material for when certain events have to be attended. Alright, there. It's all on. You can stop moaning about it. Now I just have to finish your hair." 

"Salza..." Kale sighed as she tried to think of something to say that wouldn't piss him off, and finally settled on, "...this is really not a skill I expected you to have." 

"How do you think I manage to keep looking this good?" 

"Touche. Now answer one question for me, how long did it take you to get ready?" 

"Oh, about twice as long as it did you." 

"How can it take you two hours to-forget it. Just forget it. Let's go so we can get back." 

Cooler clapped briefly as the ship landed and Kale emerged from the back room of the tiny ship. 

"Well done, Salza. You managed to make the monkey look like a lady. What about her tail?" 

"Oh, I had to make a few modifications for it, but I think it works with the blue." 

They all emerged from the ship hatch-Dore and Neiz in front of Cooler, Salza and Kale behind. 

"Lord Cooler!" said the green minion at the next door. "Your brother is already here, as is your father." 

Cooler did not respond, and they all remained silent until they entered what Kale assumed was a banquet hall. He immediately moved off to talk to Frieza and Kale took a look around the room. 

There were a few saiyans here and there, but they were mostly chatting together in one corner, while the other races mingled more freely. Then her eyes landed on Frieza, and his entourage. 

"I thought you said all the women would be wearing Zarbon dresses," she whispered to Salza. 

"That IS Zarbon." 

"...oh. Oh dear. How..." 

"Don't know. And I don't ask. Now excuse me, I see a punch bowl with my name on it." 

Kale took a deep breath and headed for the snack table-right behind King Cold. 

"Well, well, well, you certainly have moved up in the world. The last time we met you barely rated any merit." He looked over at her, impressed with the change. If he had been told a couple years ago that a saiyan would have risen that high in his son's army, he'd have called the messenger a fool. And possibly also blasted him. 

"Thank you, your highness." 

"I see. And he...trusts you, does he?" 

"You would have to ask him that question." 

"I heard that he nearly killed you." 

"Nearly." 

He nodded and shuffled off in Cooler's direction. At least, he thought, she hadn't lost her silver tongue. As far as he could tell, anyway. 

"Ah, excuse me," Kale said to a waiter, "Is there assigned seating?" 

"Yup...and good news, you get to sit at the big kids' table. You're on the end of the third table on the left, you'll be sharing it with one of Frieza's elite saiyans as well as-" 

Suddenly a dozen things seemed to happen at once. Just outside the door there was an explosion. The door was ripped off its hinges and smoke started pouring into the room as most of the invited soldiers rushed forward to see what was going on. The family retreated farther into the room, although it seemed more out of annoyance than any fear. 

Then through the smoke a dozen people appeared-and Kale nearly crushed the glass in her hand when she realized who was leading them all. 

It was her father. 

"Alright, now!" He shouted. "You saiyans in the room-this is your chance! Do you want to remain under their boots? Do you want to die on your feet like a warrior, or on your knees like-" 

"-shut the hell up, Cauli!" 

The voice came from the back of the crowd of the saiyan guests in the room. 

"What is the matter with you all? Look at yourselves! Your lives are spent kneeling before tyrants when you could be the masters of your own destinies!" 

Suddenly Salza appeared beside her, and Kale heard him whisper, "So which ones do you want to take on?" 

"The big mouthed idiot," she replied. "You and the others can handle the rest." 

She stepped forward, drink still in hand. 

"Father, there are easier ways to commit suicide, you know." 

Cauli was stunned silent for a moment as he took in the sight of her. A gown. A drink. And worst of all, her being on the opposite side! 

As Salza and the other guests clashed around them with the rebels, Cauli and Kale glared hard at one another. 

"I didn't raise you to be a traitorous bootlicker, Kale. You can still come to your senses. Join me and die on your feet like a true saiyan. Or are you going to kill your own father? Will you really do that?" 

Kale lunged forward and punched him across the face. "That was a warning." 

"Death it is then." He groaned, "Alright then, you treasonous slut, prepare to die." 

A flurry of punches came from Cauli, but Kale blocked them all and returned to favor with a swift kick in the throat, which sent him flying over to Salza...who kicked him right back. 

Kale growled and grabbed her father's arm, swinging him back through the doorway and into the hall. 

"Look at yourself, Kale!" He called out desperately, as he struggled to prop himself up, "Is this what you wanted to be? The lapdog of the Cold family? Their errand girl?" 

"I'll tell you exactly what I wanted to be, father," she replied, kneeling down with one boot on his chest. 

She sent her fist directly into his forehead, and shards of bone went flying as she watched the light fade from his eyes. Then she stood up, picking a few of the shards out of her fist as she headed back inside. "Better than you." 

Cooler lead a slow clap. So the girl had actually gone and done it. Actually killed her own flesh and blood out of some loyalty to him. Now that, he thought, that was exactly what his father had once told him about her. She had watched his back for him, unbidden, and despite how unnecessary it was, it still proved something. 

After cleaning herself up (and after the bodies were all gone) she approached the family and bowed. "Let me be the first to apologize for that...unpleasantry." 

She got nods from both Cooler and his father, but when she turned to Frieza, got a stony look and, "Congratulations, monkey. You made the right choice," before he walked away. 

"Is that a good sign, or a bad one?" 

"He didn't blast you," King Cold shrugged, "So I'd say he approves." 

The rest of the "conference" went swimmingly. 

Kale gave a few reports, and miraculously avoided the Ginyu force entirely. The only remotely puzzling thing was the saiyan of Frieza's at her table. He seemed to eat very little and say even less, so when he actually got up to get something else to drink, she took a peek at the title card by his glass. It read: 

Porato 

"THE SURGEON" 

SAIYAN - 2ND BATTALION 

FRIEZA'S ARMY 

"Huh...that's strange..." 

Thankfully, it was over but an hour later. She was grateful to be boarding the ship home and only relaxed once it had taken off. 

"Well," Neiz said, scratching his chin and trying to break the silence any way he could "...uh...that happened." 

"Indeed it did," Cooler said, glancing at Kale from the corner. "I'd say congratulations, but my brother already did. Hard word to get out of him even when he's in a good mood." 

"I guess I was lucky." 

"Indeed." 

Cooler turned to the window. Yes...she had passed that test rather admirably. And he'd barely had to be involved at all. A little false hope, a few messages about how his brother would be in a weakened state-and another seed of discord planted. 

This plan couldn't have worked out better if he'd tried. 

* * *

"Kale, wake up!" 

She groaned and rolled over, smacking the on button to the communications device and was struck with an instant smear of bright white light from the screen. 

"Salza, this had better be important." 

"It is. Get up and get dressed. Cooler wants us all on the bridge. Something is happening on your planet; Frieza's got something to do with it." 

"Ugh...fine..." 

* * *

How could I have known...?


	9. Taste of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale walks onto the bridge and sees Planet Vegeta being destroyed and ends up breaking down in front of the only person she feels she can trust.

### Taste of Poison

I'm resigned to it now. But back then, when it had just happened... 

It was a nightmare. 

Literally. 

* * *

Kale was the last one on the bridge, and didn't get more than a few steps before stopping cold. No, that couldn't possibly be- 

"Move to intercept." 

"Belay that order." 

Both she and the Armored Squadron knelt, but she kept her eyes glued on that screen. How many saiyans and soldiers were out there? How many of them were being burned away slowly? 

"But someone is escaping!" 

The words began to blur after that. It was as if a dull roar had begun in her head and grew only louder as the seconds ticked by, and for a brief period all she could hear was that and Frieza's laughter onscreen. He was laughing like he'd just made the funniest joke in the galaxy, laughing like a child burning ants. And then it suddenly all stopped, and a new thought forced its way in. 

_But haven't you already made your choice? You killed a saiyan yourself. Your own father, in fact._

"No," she muttered, trying desperately to squash the thought. _It's not the same thing._

_Isn't it? You've taken their side in all this. You've accomplished your desire of moving up in the world. And better still, they're letting you live. There's a price for everything, you know_... 

She stood up, and was suddenly aware that Cooler was right next to her. 

"Di...did you want something, sir?" 

"Only a moment of your time. Tell me, what did you just see?" 

She stared for a moment, unsure of his meaning, but went with the obvious. "My home planet destroyed." 

"Yes, and you weren't on it. And who do you have to thank for that?" 

"Ah-you, sir. Thank you, sir." 

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now. I believe you have a planet to go and destroy. Get on that, would you?" 

"Yes, sir." 

She left as quickly as possible as he turned away. 

_Like an instrument_ , he thought, laughing inwardly. 

* * *

The planet was demolished in half the time it usually took her to work. Everything burned, everyone was gone, and she paid even less attention to the crying and pleas for mercy than usual. Cities crumbled, whole fields were blazing away-and it still wasn't enough. 

She returned to the ship in silence, still inwardly twisting and turning; her mind was still raging and churning with its argument, and even worse-that image seemed burned into her mind. That night she dreamt she was watching it happen again, watching Frieza laughing like a child while he destroyed the planet. But she would not cry. No. None of them were going to see her break like that. 

And again, the next night. 

Each night the dream repeated, and each morning she woke up in a progressively unstable mood. And then she discovered that the missions were drying up-nothing was assigned to her. Had it been Cooler's doing? Had he foreseen this reaction? 

It didn't matter. 

She would spend an hour walking the halls after training sessions and felt as if her mind would collapse in on itself. Minions walked past her, avoiding eye contact, and if asked later would only say, "You don't just talk to someone who has that look in their eye. They might do anything between cry and break everything in sight, and I don't want to risk hitting the wrong end of that spectrum." 

Training. Walking. Sleeping. Eating. The cycle seemed only to agitate her more, but it repeated in what felt like an endless loop.. 

* * *

Salza was glad to finally have some alone time. 

His schedule had filled up dramatically-Cooler had said something about giving Kale a temporary break "for mental health purposes"-and it happened to be his first day off in a month. As sore as he was, though, he decided against training, or picking on some of the more junior soldiers. No, he instead opted to head back to his room, figuring he could catch up on his reading. 

He settled on to his bed and turned on one side, then yanked a random book out of the bedtable drawer. 

The door beeped. 

"Come in," he said, not looking up. 

Someone stepped in-and pounced on him. 

And suddenly he realized he was flat on his back, on his bed, with Kale on top of him. 

_What the hell_... 

And then she kissed him. His gut reaction was what he went with, and he tossed her off the bed and against the wall. 

"Would you mind telling me what the hell that was about?" He shouted. 

But she didn't respond. She just sat there, breathing rapidly, shaking horribly, and staring off into space. 

"Kale? Are you in there?" 

"Salza...I..." She wrapped her arms around her knees. The rapid breathing slowed but remained ragged. 

Oh. 

Now he understood. 

"Here," he said, stepping over and pulling her to her feet. "Up we go. Now sit down over here." 

Kale just mumbled briefly, but let him direct her over to the bed. 

She just looked so...dead. He remembered that feeling all too well. Rushed into service, planet destroyed, Cooler hinting at his luck in not being part of it. How that had burned at him! He'd forgotten it over time, or at least the ache had dulled to nothing. But her...the wound was fresh with her, and deepened by the fact that she had watched her planet's destruction with her own eyes. 

"Tell me," he said, sitting next to her, "Why did you come to me?" 

"I don't have anyone else. You're the only one I can turn to." 

"Me? I'M the only one you can talk to?" He would've been less shocked to have her say she was going to kill him. That would at least be sensible. 

She just nodded, and after collecting her shattered thoughts looked back up at him. "All I see when I sleep is that explosion on the screen. All I can hear is that laughter. You can't...it's just awful and even the thought of it just makes me want to...to...I don't know, but I can't just fight it away! It even hits my dreams when I'm in the healing tank!" 

Now he understood. 

"So you wanted to do something mindless, that at least had some kind of a payoff." Oh, how he wished he'd kept his mouth shut now. He hadn't gotten any in months and it would've been nice. Maybe he could still salvage it, though, with a bit of patience. Get in her good graces... 

"You aren't in any condition to get between the sheets with anyone right now," he said, with both hands on her shoulders. "Try to relax. Deep breathing." 

"I don't think I-" 

"Breathe!" 

He spent another few hours like that, and though it was tiring he kept reminding himself of the payoff. 

Despite the tempting target she made when she finally fell asleep next to him. 

He thought how easy it would be to end what was sure to be another threat to Lord Cooler at SOME point in the future, but in the end the desire for sex won out, and he fell asleep as well. 

* * *

Kale opened her eyes and yawned, bleary eyed. She had this feeling that something was missing and it took her a few minutes to realize what had happened. Or rather, what hadn't. 

For the first time in over a month she hadn't dreamt of that day. She had neither seen the explosion nor heard the laughter. She had slept quietly and contently in Salza's bed. 

Oh, right. 

"Hey," she muttered, pushing his shoulder briefly. "Wake up." 

He groaned and started to turn over but on noticing fully that she was not only awake and watching him but was also still in his bed, stayed right where he was. Was she going to...? 

An odd sensation stole over Kale. She had thought that her desire was connected solely to her need to do something with that torturous bundle of energy, but she noticed that it had only grown. And he had been so very patient with her the previous night... 

So she kissed him to get a baseline reaction, and when he didn't resist that, rolled atop him with a smirk. He smirked right back. 

How they got their clothes off in one piece, neither of them could remember, because the sleepy beginning turned into a near-animalistic frenzy. First one and then the other would turn themselves over and bear down for control, just to hear the other making those delighted moans. 

And the kisses. Kale would ever after relish them-they were less like signs of affection and more like attempts at marking his territory. And every time she felt the pinch of his teeth on her neck, it only heightened that glorious burning feeling. 

They were nearing the end when she let his name slip, and he offered her own in return. Only a few more seconds and-it was over. They'd both clung tight as the sudden tenseness gripped at them mercilessly and then faded away into a glow of absolute contentment. 

_Saiyan need for pride and independence be damned_. 

Breathing heavily, she looked up at him as that thought bounced around. 

"If you want to make that a regular thing," he said, once they'd lain back with her head on his chest, "I'm not going to have any complaints about it." 

A gamble, to be certain. But he had already lucked out and wanted to see if he could keep this winning streak going. 

"That sounds good to me." 

* * *

I really didn't mean for that to go the way it did. I truly didn't. But it happened anyway and I had a new form of stress relief that was nearly as good as fighting...and much less hazardous to my health. 

The best part was, it didn't require any relationship. There didn't have to be any quibbling over the fact that he didn't spend a lot of time with me, or worrying about what he would get me for some stupid occasion. All it required was an hour, possibly two, and we could go right back to being mere friends the second we left whoever's quarters had been the playground that night. 

Once or twice he did have to bring me down from utter panic again, but it was never as bad as it had been that first night. As he was reaping the benefits I'm willing to bet that he didn't mind one bit. 

And that is where I am now. I started writing this as a kind of look back...to see if I regretted the choices that I made before. And now I find that I don't. I've made mistakes, and shown myself to be less of a saiyan than most, but it was just to stay alive. No one could fault me for wanting to keep my skin, could they? 

And now the future. I'm ready to take it on, no matter what I have to do.


	10. AWOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lull in planets, Cooler sends Kale to fetch one of Frieza's wayward saiyans.

### AWOL

"Third time in a row, huh?" Neiz said, looking over the bruises decorating both Kale and Salza's faces. "Why don't you two just save your energy and screw around like normal people?" 

They had just come from Salza's room, and before that, the training room. As a result they were both overheated and had already finished several drinks. 

"You don't get it," Kale said, taking the water that came with her food and dumping it over her head, "It wouldn't be the same that way. You know how you feel a rush of energy after a fight? It kind of-" 

"Clam up," Salza snapped, "He doesn't need to know. He doesn't get any anyway." 

"I could if I wanted to, and I don't have to resort to monkeys to get laid, either." Neiz piped in, laughing 

"Are you-" 

"Come on now, Salza," Kale said suddenly, "We really don't need to fight again, now do we?" 

"After what he-" 

She got up, smirking, and brushed his cheek with her tail in the process. "Do we?" 

He grumbled, but remained passive, and went back to his drink. "No." 

"Wonderful. Now, if you boys will excuse me, I need to get back to training." 

"Didn't you just leave there an hour ago? We'd like to get to it to, you know," Doore added, as he passed her. 

"You're welcome to fight me for it," she replied with a smirk. 

* * *

"This can't be right." Kale looked over the datapad quickly, certain that this was a joke. "If I may, this a waste of-" 

"You may not," Cooler interrupted, "Planets are a bit thin lately, and you aren't earning me anything sitting around here." 

"But why me? Can't Frieza's men handle this? Porato is one of his soldiers, after all." 

"True, but he knows them. He has an advantage over them, like you seem to have over those you've fought alongside. And that is why you're the one being sent. I expect this business to be finished quickly. Whether you kill him, or whether you bring him back to my brother is up to you-he doesn't care either way. And neither do I. Now, do you have anything constructive to add, or are you going to continue to question your orders?" 

"I wasn't questioning them. I just thought my talents lay elsewhere." 

"One more word of protest," he said as he drifted closer in his hover-chair, "One more." 

She went pale, but bowed quickly. "As...as you command, Lord Cooler." 

"Dismissed." 

As she left he turned back to think. She'd been frightened like that before, but...no matter. If this mission didn't do the trick, her next one certainly would. 

* * *

"Alright...last known trajectory..." Kale glanced over the data as the pod neared the planet. She had hoped that his energy signature wouldn't show up, but sure enough, there it was. Sighing, she punched in the coordinates and a half hour later she was the ground. 

The pod opened, and she stepped out. 

"Alright, let's see where you are..." she tapped on the scouter a few times, and looked left and right. Nothing. 

"Looking for something?" 

She looked up and there, standing at the edge of the crater behind her, was Porato. 

"You could say that. Now tell me, why did you have to run off? You aren't doing yourself any favors. You'll be lucky if Frieza decides to let you live!" 

"Do you really think that that's all I care about?" Porato flew down-after he blasted her scouter, of course. 

"It should be, it's your neck on the line. I don't get it, you were always the most loyal saiyan in his army, and now you go AWOL! What the hell are you thinking? What exactly is your goal here? There are easier ways to kill yourself, you know." She grumbled as she tried to sweep the shrapnel off her face. She was already there, what had that accomplished? 

"I was loyal to my planet. To my king. That Frieza destroyed and killed, respectively." 

There was a flash. The sound of Frieza's laughter. The seemingly endless nights and days that seemed to so blend together that she lost whole weeks of time before going to bed. 

"Yes." she said quietly. "I watched the explosion happen." 

"Then you know why I left. I was fine working for him because it worked for our entire race. We had to serve him, yes, but we got what we wanted. We got to fight. We got to get stronger." 

"Not that you fought much," Kale pointed out. 

"What you heard was a lie. I like to fight those who are a match for me. What I don't like is the senseless waste of life." 

"And it saves him money not having to rebuild. I guess that's why they call you the Surgeon, you get things done with as little bloodshed as possible. I heard that you actually let them evacuate. But that doesn't matter right now, does it?" 

"Kale, I...just give me two minutes. Okay?" 

"You can have a day for all I care, I'm in no hurry to go back." 

"See, it has affected you! It's not the same anymore, is it, now that you know how disposable you are to them? They only keep us around because we're still useful to them. But the second that we lose that usefulness..." He paused to let the implications sink in. 

She had seen that with Frieza, certainly. Cooler, though...? She hadn't seen him do it. But then again, she wasn't always around, was she? 

"But you can't just run away. That's not going to accomplish anything." 

"I want to get stronger, and I can't do it safely around Frieza. I want to fight for my sake and not for some spoiled wretch or his snake of a brother." 

Hearing the jab at Cooler and what she perceived as a self righteous tone, she lunged across the short space of ground between them and unleashed a massive hay-maker. 

He swayed back from the swing and struck her in the ribs with a couple quick jabs forcing her to clutch her side. 

She glared at him but made no further move to attack. Fed up with the whole situation she said, "Go then, if you want. I don't care." 

"You could come with me if you wanted." 

Kale looked away. It seemed a bit late, really. Everything that they accused Frieza and Cooler of, she had done in spades as well. 

_Of course, you can always remedy the situation...do something about it. You're a patient woman. You can wait._

"I'm going to need some proof of your death," she said as she mulled over that thought. What could she do, really? 

"Here," Porato said. He plucked off his scouter and tossed it over to her. "Show them that. That's my personal scouter, it'll have all my information hardwired into it." 

_You could always kill Cooler..._

She paused, glancing over the scouter. It would take her ages...and Cooler could get suspicious about it. 

_It is better to try than not. Think of what you would be accomplishing!_

"If...if I do decide to go, where will you be?" 

"It's called Doragon," he replied, and told her the coordinates, then had her repeat them back to him until she thought she'd crack him over the head. "Good luck, Kale." 

"You too," she said, getting back into the pod. 

As it took off she sighed and rubbed her forehead. Everything had been going so well. Her life was fine. And now this had to happen, and throw that all off balance. If she did have to do something about this, it was going to take a while. 

She couldn't beat Cooler with a day's effort, after all. 

* * *

It's funny how things work out.

I spent the next two years doing very little other than Salza (praise the gods for genetic incompatibility), training, and missions. Would've been impossible to keep track of time if the computer didn't always chirp the date and time when I logged on to it...how time flies when you've finally found a purpose.


	11. Heel-Face Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely assignment that temporarily sends Kale over to Frieza's army teaches her that first impressions aren't always accurate.

### Heel-Face Turn

A movie?! A **_MOVIE_**?! 

Did they READ my file? Whose idea was this? 

* * *

"This has to be a joke. Someone's pulling my leg," Kale said, looking over the computer screen. 

"Huh?" Salza looked up from across the room, "What? Are you getting sent on a scavenger hunt this time?" 

"No, I just...it's so ridiculous I can't even-he's giving me a temporary transfer over to Frieza's army." She wasn't even going to try to explain what she was going over there for. He'd never believe her. 

"What?! Why?" 

"Hell if I know...what is this? Two months, at least..." 

"At least?" 

Funny, that was a worried tone she hadn't heard him use before. She shrugged it off, though, and kept reading. The thought crossed her mind that Cooler wanted her dead...maybe he had been noticing all the extra training she was doing? That had to be it. He was hoping she'd make a fool of herself and save him the trouble of killing her. 

Clever, she thought, But not clever enough. You know me better than that, Lord Cooler. If you want me dead, you're going to have to do the job yourself. 

The trip was a tense if short one, and she was met in the landing bay by a soldier who carefully checked her orders before directing her to where she'd be staying. 

Sighing, she headed on over, only to be stopped by some kind of reptilian worker in an engineering uniform. 

"Sorry, you can't come down this way. We had a couple power conduits explode and we're not even sure of the extent of the damage." 

"But I'm supposed to stay down here! Where the hell else can I go?" 

"There's only one room available in this area right now; everyone else has been evacuated already." said a second one who had just walked behind the first, "It's a tiny set of quarters, though. Room 76 if you're going to go there. You just go all the way to the other end of the hallway and take a left, it'll be one of the ones on your right." 

"Fine," she replied, and sighed heavily as she turned back. What a pleasant day this was turning out to be. Foreign territory, Frieza's army, she didn't even know where the bar or training room was on this station, and now a room change. Maybe she should have protested a bit more- 

She ran into someone and nearly fell backwards. She was about to start yelling when she looked up. And paled. 

It was Captain Ginyu. 

She had a sudden flashback to her last little dispute with Cooler and started backing away. "Look, I don't want any trouble..." 

"Why would there be any?" He asked, looking genuinely confused. 

"Ah, well, the last time we met, Salza and I nearly started a fight-" 

"Oh, that! I'm as much at fault, I was outraged on behalf of my men..." 

"And the time before that, with the boat and all-" 

"My men and I were completely drunk. I do apologize." 

To say Kale was confused would be an understatement. She just stood there, staring, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. What had happened to him? 

"I hope you're not going to hold it against me. No hard feelings?" he extended his hand at this. 

Still confused, Kale shook his hand. "Sure. No hard feelings." 

"So if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" he said, as he turned to walk with her. 

"Your neck of the woods?" 

"My men and I live down this way. Our quarters are on the left side of the next hallway." 

Oh, great. Well, she could deal with that. This was totally doable. 

"Well, I got a temporary transfer, something about some movie. I don't get why they would want me in it." 

"Oh, it's you they got? That's great! You're going to love it, really, you're going to get to fight a lot. That's just the thing, it's going to be an action flick." 

"But wouldn't it be better to get someone who's, I don't know, actually experienced with acting? Aren't there people better qualified?" 

"Well, you could say that," Ginyu replied as he glanced away briefly, "It's just that the main character is, well...he's very strong, and you're going to have to fight him. There were plenty of better qualified actresses for the role-it had to be a female role-but none of them had quite the power level he wanted. He doesn't want this to be a snuff film, after all." 

"I guess that makes sense...acting lessons are coming down the pipe, aren't they?" 

"Count on it." Ginyu laughed. 

"Okay, here we are," Kale said, stopping at room 76. "This is my stop." 

"You want to come say hello to the rest of the team?" 

"You think that would go well?" 

"If I show up with you it means we've settled things. Unless you've met one of them on the way here and deeply offended them, they're going to behave themselves." 

"If you say so." 

She left her bag in her room and then headed across the hall with him. 

The door opened, and - 

And they were just sitting around. Jeice was in one corner reading, Burter was in another painting, Recoome was in the middle of everything trying to chisel what looked like a statue, and Guldo was -doing something complicated-looking to the computer in a third corner with a tiny wrench. When Ginyu walked in, though, they all snapped to and saluted. 

"At ease, men! We have a visitor!" 

They relaxed, and then gave him a quizzical look. 

Kale waved nervously. If this wasn't the strangest thing to happen all day... 

"Ah, cap'n..." Jeice started. 

"Everything has been settled. She's promised to behave, so I expect you all to as well." 

"What's she even doing here?" Burter asked. 

"They're putting me in some movie," Kale said, shrugging, "So I'm living here for a while." 

"You?! They're putting you in the movie with Lord Frieza?" Guldo burst out. 

"Frieza?!" Kale gasped. Oh, that settled it. Now she knew what Cooler had been thinking. He was hoping that she'd get herself killed. And if it was during filming for this movie, no one would think anything of it. Frieza hated saiyans, after all, and he'd still end up making something out of this deal. 

"Well, that's a target on your back and no mistake," Jeice said, "You should try to enjoy the rest of your life." 

"Jeice. Let's not imply that Lord Frieza has no self-control. However, we may suggest that she should celebrate having the use of her limbs at the present time." 

"Can someone answer a question for me, at least? Why in the hell would Frieza want to be in a movie in the first place?" 

"I can answer that," Ginyu said, "And it's three reasons. One, this is going to be the fourth and final installment of the Rebel series, and it's making him a load of money. Seriously, I can't even begin to tell you how much. Two, it's making him famous, and in a good way. Do you know how gullible people are? The movies are actually doing him wonders in the PR department." 

"And three," Jeice cut in, "He gets to thrash opponents who are at least able to take a beating before going down. And like the Cap'n said, he's getting famous. He's always wanted that. Quote, unquote, The name Frieza in lights." 

"What say we take bets on how many places her bones are broken in?" Guldo asked, "I'll take 'em now." 

"Now, now, it's impolite to make bets like that...unless you're planning to give the victim a cut of the profit," Ginyu said. 

"When does filming start, anyway?" 

"A week or two, why?" 

"The orders were pretty vague about how long I'd be here, that's all." 

The others started chuckling. 

"What? What's so funny?" 

"What did the orders say, exactly?" 

"At least two months. Verbatim." 

"Right, well, you're going to want to triple that, at least," Burter said, "I don't know what you did to piss off Lord Cooler, but when his people get sent over here with that kind of contract wording it's more like an order to keep that person for a good long while." 

"Fine, fine," she said, sighing. "Do you guys have any booze? I just-I need a stiff drink after news like that." 

"Coming right up!" Ginyu said, dashing off. 

"What the-what's up with him?" 

"You get used to that," Guldo said, "He does the cooking and whatnot here, and tends to fetch everything anyone needs." 

"Really. That sounds..." 

"Normal?" Jeice added, "Nice? I'm going to take a guess and assume that Cooler never has anything good to say about us." 

"No one does over there. And you have to admit, my first impression of you all didn't help matters." 

"Er, yeah, about that," Recoome said, "Recoome apologizes." 

"We were all completely hammered," Jeice said, "And you've probably seen it yourself, when guys like us get like that..." 

"Anything with boobs gets harassed. Look, I'll forgive you guys. You're already making a vast improvement on that impression I got. And I'd like to apologize for taunting you in the bar that second time." 

"Salza being there probably didn't help. Pretentious bastard..." 

"Now, now, men," Ginyu said as he reappeared with a tray of full shot glasses. 

There was a silence as everyone took their drinks, and everyone glanced over in Kale's direction. 

She was studying the glass, and then looked up, "Well, Captain, Jeice _isn't_ wrong." 

There was a thump as Burter smacked her jovially on the back. "That'ss the spirit!" 

* * *

So...that happened. Seriously, every time I think I have something figured out, it completely changes on me. What else could possibly happen to surprise me?


	12. Little Chestnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale spends a bit more time with Ginyu and meets, unexpectedly, the son of Frieza.

### Little Chestnut

The acting lessons were annoying, but not entirely unuseful. Learning to keep a straight face, learning how to really put myself into a role, that sort of thing...it was dull, but at least it was easy. Learning to cry on demand was the toughest part, though. I don't think I've cried since I was very little. 

I began to be thankful for the Ginyu after the lessons began; I could always go over to their common room and vent over a stiff drink. 

It is really strange how people you hated can become your friends. 

* * *

"So anyway, the instructor takes one look at my false tears and declares that I'm done. In the most excited voice you can imagine, even." 

"Well, it's his head if you fail," Jeice said. "So filming starts when?" 

"Well, they told me that it would be another week or two, since my learning was a bit slow. Unfortunately that means I have to do some promotional shoots or something like that faster than normal." 

"You know what that means?" Ginyu asked. He appeared suddenly, and with a spatula in one hand. 

She had to stifle a laugh at his apron though; it was bright pink and had 'Kiss the Captain' in big blue letters on the front. 

"Ah...no. What does it mean?" 

"It means you need to come up with a pose for the promotional posters!" 

"Won't they tell me what to do?" 

"No, they're going to say, 'Pose' and then stop you when you do something they like. Don't worry, we can help you with that, it'll be-" 

Suddenly he stopped. A tiny knock was sounding off at the door, and when he'd listened a moment he rushed off to answer it. 

She glanced after and was shocked at who came back into the kitchen with him. The newcomer looked vaguely like Frieza without horns, only as a child and with some slight color differences-the top of his head was red, as opposed to Frieza's purple. And as if to complete the picture, a slight point on the top of his head. It was utterly adorable, and yet had just enough of Frieza to scare any onlookers. 

"Hello there," she said. "What's your name?" 

The child's eyes widened and he hid behind Ginyu's legs. 

"Mr. Ginyu, can you make the saiyan go away?" 

"Now, now, Kuriza," he said, "This isn't a bad one. Her name is Kale." 

"There AREN'T any more girl saiyans left," Kuriza stated matter-of-factly from behind Ginyu. 

"I'm the last of them," she replied with a smile. This little guy was...well, she just couldn't remember ever seeing a child of Frieza's race before. And he was so small, she was surprised that he was allowed to walk about without an escort. 

He looked at her with what seemed a mix of curiosity and fear, like he was studying her. Then after a few minutes he asked, "Why aren't you as loud as the other saiyans?" 

"I prefer to be quiet. If you're quiet, you see things the loud people don't. That's called observing." 

"Oh." 

"Sweet little tyke, isn't he?" Ginyu asked, as he lead them back into the small kitchen area of the team's quarters. "It surprises his father sometimes." 

"His father?" 

"Frieza." 

"Frieza had a-pardon me, I'm in utter shock. I didn't think there would be a woman good enough for him." 

"You could say that there wasn't," Ginyu said. "Say, how do you like your eggs?" 

"I don't care as long as they aren't runny. And what do you mean by that?" 

"Well...it's kind of complicated." Ginyu cracked open the eggs as Kuriza tried desperately to scramble onto a stool tall enough for him to see the cooking going on. He seemed oblivious to everything else. 

"...In what way?" 

"Well...maybe you'd better go look it up. The medical archives and whatnot could be more exact than I could." 

"And I probably couldn't understand half of it." 

"Alright, but your eggs'll end up burnt if I'm not focused." 

"Ginyu, I've eaten meat and eggs raw on more than one occasion. I think my system can handle an egg that is slightly burnt." 

"Well, fine. You know how his race is reptilian, right? And some species of reptiles can have children the normal way, or on their own if there are no mates available?" 

"Or in his case, if there's not one he finds good enough." 

"Lord Frieza has very high standards. And in any case, he's a prodigy as far as strength. It's come to him naturally, with no effort, and he was eager to have a child with that kind of power level as well. This seemed the logical option." 

"How does he do that without-" 

"I'm not sure on the scientific particulars, but it cuts down on the number of 'choices' that the prospective child has as to its genetics. If you cut the number of choices down, the likelihood of repeating a mutation is greater. " 

"They're burning!" 

Kuriza suddenly shouted, pointing at the pan, and Ginyu turned to finish the eggs. 

"Just in time! Thanks, sport." 

The smile that graced Kuriza's face told Kale all she needed to know about his personality. And it worried her. 

_Don't worry. Any kindness he has will be stripped out by the time he's old enough to join in the family business._

She rolled her eyes and took the plate Ginyu gave her. Maybe, but with the right examples... 

_Who are you kidding? You can't change his future. You can barely control your own! Worry about yourself first!_

She shrugged it off. There was more to worry about, but...still...


	13. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale volunteers to watch Kuriza after a party takes the Ginyu Force's attention, and discovers that he's nowhere near the son that his father wanted.

### Mirror

"You guys have NO IDEA how tedious that was." 

"You learn to like it after a while," Ginyu said, stretching as they sat down in the dressing area. "When you're in an elite squad, you don't get sent out much, so you have to do something. Otherwise you're just stuck in your quarters day after day with nothing to do but drink." 

"Is that so bad?" 

"With us it is," Burter said, "For a while the Captain prepaid the station bar up to a certain point before we could even set foot in it." 

"Burter, that's not something to be proud of," Ginyu replied, "You destroyed Quasar's bar on a bender. It took her a week to get it up and running again." 

They headed back up to the station to go to the common room, but Kale decided to freshen up in her quarters first. She was just getting dressed after a shower when the computer by her bed started beeping. 

"A message? Now? Did we forget something?" Shrugging, she turned it on anyway. 

It was Salza. 

"Oh, hey," she said, smiling. "How are you doing?" 

"Fine. Listen, I've been trying to call you all day. Where have you been?" 

"Out filming some stuff with the Ginyu. Where else would I be?" 

"That must be hell." 

"Not really, they're actually pretty nice when you get to know them." 

"Nice? After the mess they caused? Need I remind you that you nearly died?" 

"So we caught them on an off day. Why do you even care?" 

"I DON'T!" he barked quickly. The screen went blank and Kale sighed. He was always a bit of a handful as far as ego went, but he'd never been so clingy. _Probably thinks I'm his property or something, pretentious prick._

Hair still dripping, she headed on over to find the Ginyu hard at their hobbies once again. Ginyu was in the kitchen and seemed to be busy cooking something with a dozen jars of spice nearby. 

"Do you do all the cooking?" 

"Oh, yes, of course I do! To be a good leader you have to know what it's like to be on the bottom, and you have to make sure the men are taken care of. None of the rest of them took to cooking, so I figured I would." 

"Would you mind if I asked about what they're doing out there?" 

"Oh, not at all. Well-Jeice is a reader, he's a bit like Salza in that he's one of those guys who has an intellect but prefers not to show it in his line of work. Recoome's sculpting. As you probably guess, he's a powerhouse. Needs to learn when to strike and how hard, and how to control it." 

Kale nodded. "Hence the sculpting and chiseling." 

"See, you catch on quick! I have Burter on painting to teach him patience. Those quick guys always have a hard time slowing down and appreciating anything. Funnily enough he's found that he's a natural artist." 

"And Guldo?" 

"Was sick of being mocked so decided to make himself indispensable by being the tech guy. Now he relishes laughing at them when they can't figure something out. I try to discourage it, but he's never that bad so I don't get after him for it." 

"I never knew you were so concerned with them. I mean, Salza couldn't care less about the rest of the Armored Squadron." 

"Well, he and I are different, I'll just say that." 

"Yeah...I guess you are. What're you making?" 

"You'll have to wait and find out." 

"PICTOATTACK!" 

_FLASH_

Kale looked back, blinking, as her eyes adjusted. "What the hell was that?" 

Burter was standing there with a tiny datapad pointed at the two of them. "I was just getting a picture of you two." 

"Burter, it's not polite to take pictures of newcomers like that." 

"I'll make sure to send you the picture, at least," he said, turning away. 

"Do they do that a lot?" Kale asked. 

"Oh, yes. Always trying to catch people in awkward positions..." 

"No, I mean, take pictures." 

"Oh, yes. Don't you?" 

"No, I can't say that I have before. Why do it?" 

"For the memories of course! To have something to look back and laugh at!" 

"What is there to laugh at in this army?" 

It was a loaded question and she was sorry she'd asked it, but he seemed to shrug it off. 

"When you never know if your next day is your last, every day is your last chance to live. In fact, I'm holding a little party for some of the new guys that have lasted a year later tonight." 

"And Frieza allows this?" 

"It keeps morale up and keeps their minds off impending doom. I do what I can. And Lord Frieza gets minions that are fearful but who don't show it." 

She couldn't help but laugh. "But do you have to do it all on your own?" 

"Why not, no one else will. Soup's ready, everyone!" 

He served out what looked like meat and veggie soup with added rice, but it came out almost pasty, and she could see the others cringing at the sight. 

But they sat down to eat it anyway at the table, and Kale took the side that hadn't already filled up. The second Ginyu's back was turned the others gagged briefly and ate (slowly) as if what was being given to them was dog food. 

She raised a brow, and tried it. 

"This stuff's delicious," she said, grinning at them, as she finished the bowl in record time. Sure, it was an interesting medley of flavor, but she couldn't find anything outright wrong with it. 

"What, do you have your taste buds way back in your colon or something?" Guldo asked, as he poked at a large bean with his fork. 

Ginyu stood in the kitchen doorway, polishing his own bowl. "How is it?" 

"Wonderful!" Kale burst out. "I think I'll get seconds." 

"It's nice to know someone appreciates my cooking." 

Kale didn't even have to look back to feel the glares that the rest of them were sending her way, and meekly turned back to the empty bowl. The rest of them took about twenty minutes to finish, and then headed back to their rooms. 

"I imagine they'd just like to get to that party," she said, as she got another bowl. 

"What they want to do is drink, they couldn't care less about the partying. Sometimes I really don't know what to do with them, it's like I have four kids." 

"I'd offer to help, but I think we both know I'm not good with stupid drunks. Oh, by the way, question. How often do you see Kuriza?" 

"Oh, very often. Lord Frieza trusts me with the little guy so he leaves him with me a lot when he's here on business. He'll be here again tonight." 

"Your men are going to drink like hell, and he's going to leave a child with you? He'll have to stay with me tonight, then. I don't trust your men that far." 

"Well..I don't know if I could do that. You can always have my room for the night and keep him there. It's my head if the kid's not where I say he is, and when I bring my men back after a party like this one they all sleep in the common room anyway." 

* * *

Kale had walked into the party intending to stay a little while, but the lack of drink quality was persuading her otherwise. She'd never seen so many grunts drinking so much bad booze before. There was one thing, though-she'd never seen so many of them smiling and laughing. 

She was leaving her quiet corner and was about to head back when she ran into-Frieza's hoverchair. 

"Pardon me, Lord Frieza," she said, bowing immediately. "I wasn't aware that you intended to, well, attend." 

"I wasn't. But I've got tomorrow off and I thought it might be nice. Though, I will say the drinks..." 

"Are terrible. It is a grunt party after all," she finished for him. 

He stared at her for a moment and then laughed. "True enough." 

"They tell me I have the good fortune of fighting you in this movie. I'm glad you didn't outright reject my part in it." 

"I certainly could have, but you know better than most how to hold your tongue. You'd not believe the dramatics from your predecessors. And you get an even higher honor, saiyan, you get to fight my final form." 

"Honor indeed," she replied as she bowed again. "I look forward to it immensely." 

"You saiyans are a strange lot. I tell you that you face my final form, which goes without saying-but I will anyway-is my most dangerous, and you get _excited_." 

"We are not all so lucky as you to be blessed with natural excessive strength. The rest of us have to practice. And to face an opponent that so far outclasses us is the chance of a lifetime." 

"You certainly-" 

"PAPA!" 

The childish voice burst out and from the doorway, Kuriza came running. Giggling, he hopped right into the chair with his father and gave him a huge hug. 

"It's nice to see you as well," Frieza replied, "But I thought you were being watched?" 

"Papaya was busy with something so I snuck out. I miss you." 

"Kuriza! Are you in here?" 

The sound came a half-second later, and a scaly horned minion came running up. "There you are!" 

"He says...you were busy." Frieza's genial tone had turned to ice. "I expect that when I tell you to watch him, you will." 

Kale glanced at Kuriza, who was still oblivious to the change in tone. He was just sitting quietly in his father's lap. 

"Lord Frieza, I was cooking his-" 

"That does not matter. What matters is what you were told to do. You lost track of him. He could have been killed." 

"Please, Lord Frieza-!" Papaya's tone had shifted to almost a whine. "I didn't-" 

"You didn't mean to? Really?" Frieza looked to his son at that moment. "Kuriza, it's time for a lesson." 

"Yeah?" 

"This man has failed in his duty. Do you know how we punish the incompetent?" 

Silence. 

"We kill them." 

"Papa, do we have to?" 

"Yes, we do. You do. You'll have to lead one day and it's time you start learning how to treat those beneath you. This is your first job. Kill him." 

The child's hands were shaking as he raised his left one, extending his index finger. A beam of pure redness made a clean cut through Papaya's neck. 

The body fell to the ground and was dragged off swiftly by a couple of the other grunts in the room. 

"That was very good, Kuriza. Remember, he did this to himself." 

Kuriza only nodded in reply, and got out of his father's chair. Frieza himself headed towards the Ginyu Force, who were on the other side of the room. 

Ginyu himself appeared a few minutes later. 

"Is it time to go to your place, Mr. Ginyu? I'm tired." 

"Sure, kid. But you'll have to go with Kale here. I have to keep an eye on my men. You know how silly they act after things like this." 

"Are you sure she's okay?" 

"She's fine, sport. There's food waiting for you, too." 

"Okay." 

Kale froze as she felt the tiny reptilian hand grab her own, but quietly lead him back down the corridors to Ginyu's quarters. 

He ate quietly, and went to bed almost as soon as he was done, again without a word. 

It worried her. He'd had that same dead look in his eyes that she could remember seeing in the mirror so often before, and she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed and carefully watching him most of the next few hours. 

_Poor little guy_ , she thought, _He can't be more than four or five, and he's already being made to kill...and it doesn't look as if he much enjoys it_. 

It was nearly midnight when she headed into the kitchen for more of the soup. She yawned as she finished it, and was about to grab a blanket when she heard crying. She rushed back into the bedroom and felt her chest tighten when she saw Kuriza sitting on the bed, arms around his knees, shaking, with tears running down his face. 

"Hey, hey," she said, sitting next to him, "What's wrong?" 

_As if you don't know._

"I saw him again," Kuriza said, in the weakest, most frightened voice imaginable. "I was killing him again." 

She felt a strange pity and moved closer, so he could lean against her while he cried. 

"Why did papa make me do that?" he asked, looking up at her. "It was my fault! I ran off to find papa and it's my fault, not uncle Papaya's!" 

"Your papa thinks that it is Papaya's fault because he didn't watch you better." 

"He's WRONG!" Kuriza yelled. "It was wrong! It's all my fault!" 

"It's okay," she said, holding him again, "Your papa...he...he does things differently." 

Several hours passed, in which he would burst out with another self-accusation, then at his father, before crying and starting the cycle all over again. When he finally did calm down and nod off, though, he was curled as closely to her as he could get, and was still clinging to her hand. 

_This could be a problem._

Kale ignored the thought, and instead smiled down at the little face. It was peaceful once again. The feeling was put off, but not gone, but for him it was enough to get through the night, at least. He'd be fine, in the end. 

Her last thought before unexpectedly nodding off herself was that Frieza would be furious...


	14. Half Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie filming begins, and Kale finds herself enjoying being able to fight Frieza...despite losing. Badly.

### Half Alive

 _Click._

Ginyu couldn't resist snapping a picture of them. Kuriza was tucked comfortably into Kale's arms like she was his mother, and she looked so content in her sleep. 

"Hey, Kale," he whispered, going over towards her. "Wake up." 

"Hmmm?" she blinked and glanced up at him. "Oh...you're back, Captain..." 

"What happened?" 

"Y'remember what happened at the party last night?" 

"I didn't see it...but I heard. He didn't take it well, did he?" 

"Poor kid was wracked with guilt...he says he snuck away, it's his fault...he just...well, I had to do something." 

He just smiled at that. 

"What?" 

"I was just thinking you'd be a good mother. I don't think I'll move you, I'll just sleep on the chair over here." 

"No, that won't be-" 

"If you move, he's going to wake up. I'll be fine." 

He grabbed one of the spare blankets in his closet--which, Kale noticed, was absolutely _immaculate _\--and headed back over to the chair in the corner of the room.__

"You won't tell Frieza about this, will you?" 

"You aren't planning to turn Kuriza against him, are you?" 

"Of course not!" 

_As if you would tell him if you WERE planning on it!_

"Then I'm not going to tell him about this." Ginyu yawned. "You should sleep pretty well. When I brought the others in they fell asleep almost immediately, so there probably won't be any ruckus." 

"I'll be sure to give them a nice, loud morning greeting, then." 

"I'm afraid I can't condone that." 

"Fine, fine..." 

They went quiet, and Kale was thinking how odd it was that she was this comfortable letting down her guard around him. Had someone told her a few months ago that she would not only be getting along with Captain Ginyu but also sleeping in his quarters, she'd have blasted them. Yet here she was, and there he was. 

_Isn't it funny how things change?_

* * *

Yawning heavily, Ginyu left his room when his alarm went off about six hours later. Kale followed a minute or two later and as soon as he had the coffee ready she took a swig and left to go get a shower in her own quarters. 

The rest of the Ginyu Force went straight to the coffee before saying a word, but once they had two or three cups in them they looked to their fatigued leader. 

"So, Captain, you have a good night?" Jeice asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know, it looked like you did," Recoome added, as he downed a fourth cup of coffee. 

"I don't follow." 

"Captain, do we have to spell it out? She was in your room all night! So how was she?" Jeice asked, "Lucky. Bet it was rough, though, you know how those monkies are..." 

He was cut off by a punch from Ginyu. 

"Absolutely nothing happened," he said, glaring down at Jeice with his arms crossed, "And I'd appreciate if you didn't disrespect either of us by assuming that we would do such a thing. Honestly, what kind of a man do you think I am?" 

They all stayed silent, and once the door opened and Kale reappeared, they headed off to their own rooms. 

"What was that about?" she asked, as she toweled off her hair. 

"Nothing, just a quick dispute. I don't like to do it, but it was a matter of defending honor. Oh, yeah. Frieza told me last night, so I thought I'd tell you-they're starting filming tomorrow." 

"I thought they were going to wait until next week!" 

"The acting coach said you were ready, so they want to get a move on with this." he shrugged. 

She sighed. "Well, I guess the betting table is open for my broken bones." 

"You serious?" Ginyu asked, raising an eye ridge. 

"Of course I am. As long as I get a cut of every bet, as you put it. I can consider it my hazard pay." 

"Yeah...anyway, get down to docking bay 12. I'll tell Kuriza you had to head off." 

"Am I going to be staying planetside a lot?" 

"Just while you work. The trip doesn't take long so-just go, I'll explain later. You'll be back in time for a late breakfast day after tomorrow." 

* * *

Kale got more uneasy the closer she got to the set. His power level was high enough that she didn't even need a scouter; she could _feel_ it. 

The makeup took nearly an hour, and she found herself banded as she had once been, after giving the two makeup artists a shock by applying it all on her own. Disguised as a man to get her revenge for the destruction of Planet Vegeta? She would have laughed, except the plot synopsis she was given stated that the truth of the matter was that the planet was destroyed by a meteor. 

_How vile of him._

The director of this movie seemed to have a different attitude to script than most, and preferred to let the actors improvise most of the more action-oriented scenes after being told who and what they were trying to play. That would be easy enough, she thought. 

"You are living this role, Kale," the director said to her, "Now, listen. We're filming the fighting first, so we can get all of your pain and suffering out of the way. Then it'll be nothing but smooth sailing. Sneaking around, secret meetings, things like that." 

"Saiyans would tend not to be sneaky." 

"Well, no, but the draw of your character is that she's more conniving, and more patient than a normal saiyan. Think you can do that?" 

"Sure I can do that." 

_You've been doing it your entire adult life. Why should this be any different?_

With a deep breath she stepped past the crowd of cameraman and- 

Stopped cold. 

The power level was the same, but Frieza, well...he was just so _different_. He looked less like a reptile and more like a carved statue of ivory and glass. 

"Admiring the view?" he asked, laughing, "I suppose you should find something pleasant to think about while you're fighting a losing battle." 

"I look forward to it." she replied, grinning. A thought had occurred to her, and she could only hope that it wouldn't end the way Cooler hoped. 

"You won't be saying that when you're in a bloody heap on the ground, monkey." 

"Oh...I enjoy being in a bloody heap. The faster you get me there, the better." 

"As you wish." 

"Hey, hey!" the director said, "We aren't trying to put her in the healing tank too soon! We need at least twenty minutes today." 

"What about trying to get the ending first?" Kale asked. 

"Well, we could do that, but...your armor isn't that resilient. It'd be in various states of falling apart and it'd be impossible to...anyway, let's have a run-through of the fight. At least twenty minutes, okay? You can fly up if you like, but don't get too high. Also try to avoid blowing up the fountain there." 

She took a deep breath and stepped forward. On went the cameras. 

"So," Frieza said, "You've revealed yourself as a traitor. Not a very bright infiltrator, are you?" 

"I had little choice in the matter," Kale replied, as she started circling, a motion he returned. "We aren't always able to direct things as we'd like. I'd have preferred murdering you in your sleep, but this will have to do." 

He smirked and launched himself at her. 

His fist connected hard with her jaw and she could only make a growling noise before she tumbled backwards. That pain... 

That pain was _magnificent_. 

She spit blood when she hit the ground and laughed, jumping forward to return the favor with a flurry of punches aimed at his head. He dodged quickly, grabbed one of her fists and swung her into the air before he blasted her right in the gut. 

More blood, and again, a keen-edged pain. The saiyan instinct pulsed and she felt a wild thrill at fighting someone so far above her own level. 

She sent a ki blast past him and flew down to kick him in the spine-but he turned, just in time to have the wind knocked out of him when the blow struck his chest. 

The outrage was all over his face and he struck like a cobra, grabbing and crushing her left shoulder. There was a scream of pain that set him laughing, only to pause with glee when he noticed the look of complete fear on her face. 

She took in a deep breath and nodded towards the ground, still trying to control the surge of adrenaline. He was laughing but she was fine. She was FINE. There was no need for that racing terror. 

They both drifted back towards the ground and she glanced aside briefly, noticing the cameraman holding up one hand. Five minutes must have passed. The idea of lasting another fifteen felt impossible. 

Gasping, she looked up at Frieza as he landed. "You think I'm going to give up that easily? You think that just because you are who you are, that it automatically makes you an unstoppable god?" 

"Oh, I think you gave up long ago, saiyan. Just look at you. You abandoned your base nature to get where you are now, and what good has it done you? You're still going to die." 

Still breathing heavily, she tried not to laugh at the irony of the speech. "I'm not dead yet. I'm not going down until you completely decimate the fight left in me." 

"Oh, is that a challenge? I'd be more than willing to oblige you..." 

"You'd better believe it," she replied, still holding her shoulder, and then, riding a sudden wave of inspiration, went on, "If you think for one moment that I'm the last, you're wrong." 

"And why, why blame me, hmm? You know very well it wasn't my doing that lead to that nasty explosion. Yet you seem determined to pin the blame on someone, anyone. Is it so hard to believe that I had nothing to do with it?" 

"You're lying, you bastard, and you know it," she growled, and charged at him yet again. 

He sidestepped her and grabbed her injured arm, and with a tight grip threw her against the nearby stone wall. She slid down, looking up just in time to see the cameraman holding up both hands. 

Just ten more minutes. She could do ten more minutes, couldn't she? 

She took a deep and wavering breath as he slowly approached-and then gasped for air when he lifted her up by the neck with his tail. 

And then he struck. One fist in the ki wound. Then again. And again. And each time the searing pain grew worse. But she refused to scream again, and instead opted for a gasping grunt noise. 

"Have you given up yet? Do you understand now why you were wrong to even attempt this? You may find me in a charitable mood, if you know how to beg." 

The tail loosened around her neck briefly, and she breathed roughly for a minute before answering. By spitting in his face. 

It tightened again and he began in earnest. 

His punches weren't just targeting the ki wound now-they were going everywhere, although after the first the pain all seemed to blend together. The broken shoulder, the-OH GOD THE KIDNEYS! 

She hadn't realized that he was now behind her and the first blow to strike her kidneys finally loosened her tongue and produced a scream. And another. And another. 

"Are you willing to give up now? Are you ready to admit defeat? I am nothing if not merciful," he said, drawing her back so he could whisper in her ear--at least, whispering by the camera's standards. 

"You can lie all you want," she rasped, "But you aren't going to find me willing to listen. I've put up with your deception for too long." 

"Not for much longer, you mean." He chuckled, and whipped her into the ground, repeatedly, before loosening his tail and stepping back. 

Kale found her vision blurry, but charged a ki beam and threw it, only to have Frieza deflect it and raise his hand to form a red disc. 

She looked up at it and noticed another cameraman behind it, motioning to her to jump over it. 

_I'm not even sure if I can do that right now..._

But he threw it, and she tried to jump over it as she'd been directed to, but her weak state left her unable to get high enough, and she felt- 

No. 

NO! 

More than half her tail fell to the ground and she fell forward, completely unbalanced without it. 

"Not even half a monkey now," he said, strutting forward and pulling her up to eye level by the front of her armor. "Are you? Every bit of you is falling away, but at least I have the pleasure of knowing it was by my hand." 

Again she spit at him, and this time he hurled her into the air, and blasted her. 

She fell nearly limp to the ground with her tail on the ground in front of her, and for the first time in a long time, she was choked with sobs. 

"Okay! OKAY, CUT! WE HAVE THE TWENTY MINUTES!" the director shouted, striding forward. "Get her into the healing tank! We'll have to try this again for a few days to see if we can prolong the parts where she's able to fight back, but..." 

The noise faded before her vision, but the last thing she saw before blacking out was Frieza smirking down at her. 

* * *

Kale woke hours later, and the doctor had to help her out of the tank because of her unsteady movement. 

"He really gave you a pounding, didn't he?" he asked. "I'm surprised you didn't die, honestly, but I guess you saiyans are made of pretty stern stuff. And-I'm sorry, but we couldn't reattach your tail. We had to remove the rest of it because of the risk of infection." 

All the same, she felt for it, but her hand found nothing except for a scar. 

So that was it, then. 

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, "There's no more pain, is there?" 

"No," she lied. "How long do I have to stay here?" 

"Another hour, then you can go back to the station. After the way you got thrashed they wanted you to have a temporary break to make sure that you were at one hundred percent again for the next fight." 

"Aren't I just so lucky to be working for such considerate people?" 

"They try. And I think you made a friend. Frieza might've beaten you like a dog but he certainly seems to have enjoyed it. Mentioned he was looking forward to refilming a few times." 

"He just wants a punching bag." 

"Well, as he put it...you give a good response to pain." 

"You know what, screw you. I'm getting out of here," she growled. 

"Fine by me," he said, "Head on over to docking bay 9. We'll be sure to let you know what time to be back." 

* * *

I'm on the way back to the station and all I can do is cry. First Frieza destroys my planet. Then, for a brief time, my psyche. And now he's taken my tail. 

What more can he possibly take from me?


	15. Darwin's Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale tests a theory, and Frieza makes a wager with her on the outcome of their fight.

### Darwin's Laughter

"Okay...the final tally on bones from the report is...broken jaw, fractured clavicle, dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, three fractured vertebrae...cracked shoulderblade. Let's see, what else...oh yeah, your tail, half-severed, and ultimately removed." Ginyu finished the report with a sympathetic wince. It wasn't even that it had happened, it was that she was going back for more. 

"Does that even count?" Recoome asked, looking over his betting slip. 

"It's an extension of the spine," Kale said groggily, "So yes, it is." 

"At least I got something right," Jeice said, "I knew for sure he'd deck you, so there's my win for a broken jaw." 

"I only get a half-win though," Guldo grumbled, "I guessed six ribs." 

"Well you still win. Now pay up my portion of it." 

They handed over her cut, and she shoved it in her pocket before finishing the rest of her coffee. 

"How long before you go back?" Ginyu asked. 

"Now, as a matter of fact," Kale said, sighing as she got up. "From what they told me, though, I should only have to go through this a couple more times. The director says that Frieza and I play off very well against each other on camera, so it seems to be going well." 

"The focus groups are loving it too. A saiyan exacting vengeance for a doomed world...a hopeless fight. I guess it's a romantic notion." 

"Nothing romantic about it from my end. I'll see you guys later. And tell Kuriza I said hi." 

* * *

As painful as it was to come back, she couldn't help but feel thrilled at the idea of being beaten down again. Her strength had swelled tremendously the last time, and that was with injuries that weren't even that bad... 

_I wonder...if I'm given even more severe injuries, will that affect how much stronger I get?_

"Hey, Kale, you're needed on the set, come on." 

She took a deep breath and followed the assistant. 

The director ran up to her grinning. "I just wanted to tell you that the other day was absolutely brilliant. We were able to use almost all of it, but we thought the ending could use a little work, you know, a little extra pizzazz." 

"You mean my death." 

"Well, to be frank, yes. We're going to get you all fitted out in that armor you were wearing for that shoot and, you'll notice your makeup was slightly altered to make you look more, well..." 

"Injured. I get the idea. What's the plan?" 

"Get him angry. We're going to start from the point your tail was cut off, and go from there." 

"Get him angry? You do know this is Frieza we're talking about, right?" Although, that had been the plan anyway... 

"We have the healing tank set up in the same place as before, and a surgical team waiting. There's nothing to worry about." 

"If you say so...but seriously, this isn't a snuff film, is it?" 

"Certainly not! That's why we chose a saiyan! We don't want any deaths." 

Sighing, she slipped on the "distressed" armor that another assistant handed her and headed on set, where Frieza was already waiting. 

"Back for more?" he asked, "Are you sure you're not going to start crying again?" 

"I'm sure," she replied, "You aren't going to get that pleasure this time." 

"Oh, really...? Care to make a wager on that?" 

"What stakes could possibly make it worth my while?" 

"You really have no idea how easy I can make your life," he said, smirking, "I can make your time under my command as light or burdensome as I please. With my favor you'd be virtually untouchable." 

"And if I were to lose?" 

"Well, then, we're just going to have to find out, aren't we?" 

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to accept a wager where I don't know the consequences of losing?" 

"Who said you had a choice?" 

She couldn't help but laugh. As much as she hated him, as much as she feared him, he was an opponent for the ages, verbally and otherwise. 

"I guess I'd better not let a tear slip then." 

"Alright!" the director called out, "We're ready to go!" 

The other half of her now-gone tail was brought and and placed, and she took her place on the ground behind it. She gave herself a light ki blast to set the bleeding in again, and took a deep breath. 

"ACTION!" 

"This is the end of the road, monkey," Frieza said, stepping forward with an aura of menace even the cameraman could feel, "Do you have any last words?" 

Kale got to her feet and took a running start at him with a ki blast in her left hand, and managed to catch him in the face with it. 

"You miserable little-" he leapt back and sent several blasts at her, but she dodged them with a mad grin plastered all over her face. 

_The excitement...the rush..._

She aimed one punch and then another at his face, but he blocked and landed a rough blow on the side of her head. 

Momentarily swaying, she growled and sent a barrage of ki blasts at him before charging in to grab his tail. 

"You little-" he tried to reach back towards her, but found it hard to get hold of her. Her laughter-as she realized that had her tail still been there, he'd have caught it-rang out as they went around and around a couple times. Finally, though, he managed to grab her leg and pull her back into a swift full nelson. 

She started to struggle, but on a whim (and hoping to incite his anger again), said, "I bet you've never been this close to a monkey before." 

Disgusted, he let go of her and started wildly trying to smash her shoulder again. Laughing in reply, she charged a ki blast and moved behind him to return the full nelson. Unfortunately, it didn't last long-his hands clamped down into her hair and threw her forward before aiming a few shots directly into her back. 

"You filthy...no good..." 

They both landed, and Kale noticed the cameraman holding up both hands. So this had only taken ten minutes? 

"I'd say it's time to end this, my friend, don't you?" Frieza asked. 

"For you, maybe." 

He laughed, and she cringed and backed away as he advanced with a dark look in his eyes. 

"Tell me," he said, still chuckling, still relishing that terror in her eyes, "Tell me one thing...do you fear death?" He suddenly flew forward, headbutting her before grabbing her by the throat with his tail and squeezing hard. 

Her vision was swimming as she fell, and lay there trying to pull his tail away, to no avail. He moved to her left, still laughing. 

"Any last words?" 

"Turn around, I enjoy that view better..." she said, laughing. 

_CRUNCH._

The sound was Frieza not only stepping on but also snapping her femur, and she let out a scream that made everyone in the immediate area wince. 

Her breathing sped up as the pain grew worse, and she noticed him standing over her, watching, waiting- 

She started laughing again, even as blood started to puddle under her. It echoed once, twice, and then the cameras went off and the doctors came forward. It wouldn't stop, and there wasn't the time to think about why. She just knew she had to laugh, or she'd cry. 

_Not a wise move..._

_But did you see the look on his face..._

The laughter grew weaker, and she could see Frieza marching away in angry defeat. 

Then everything went black. 

* * *

_Kale?_

_Who...what?_

_Hang on, Kale. Hang on. You're going to be fine._

_Did I...? Am I...?_

_Not yet, you aren't. That was a damn stupid thing to say, you know._

_That fight...that was the best fight I've ever had._

_Oh, yes, and you nearly died!_

_Nearly...nearly...when I recover from this I'm going to be stronger than ever...!_

_And here I thought you were the sensible one..._

* * *

Kale's eyes snapped open as the healing tank started beeping. 

A few minutes later she was stepping out of it and changing into a set of armor that had been left for her. The red-skinned alien doctor gave her a brief look before saying, "You were an absolute wreck. I'm not even going to attempt to explain to you how much went wrong with your body." 

"Do you have a list of my injuries?" 

"Uh, yes, but..." 

"I need it...how long was I out, by the way?" 

"Three days. It's been one giant mess, but we got you through it." 

"Thank you very much, then, doctor." 

"They told me to tell you, by the way. You can spend a couple days on the station and then come back for the rest of the shooting. This fight clinched it and you're not going to have to fight Lord Frieza again." 

"Such a pity..." 

"Look, we're getting a bit tired of putting you back together after you antagonize him into breaking your bones and spilling your blood all over the place. Try to make sure that it doesn't happen again. The fight scenes are done. There is no more need to anger him." 

"Don't worry about it. So am I good to go?" 

"Just head on out. Landing bay 9 is open." 

* * *

Ginyu cringed as he looked over the list of injuries. 

"Read off the broken bones!" Recoome called out. "I got a lot riding on this." 

"...fractured skull...femur, snapped like a twig, pelvic fracture...those are the only bones. What's this? Damage to the femoral nerve...good lord, how did you even _live_ after losing this much blood?" 

"Luck," she replied, grinning up at him, "Saiyans are hard to kill." 

"I heard you were taunting him," Jeice quipped from the corner. 

"So what if I was? It was just for the camera. I lived, what's to worry about?" 

"Looks like you're really absorbing our philosophy here," Ginyu said, "But next time...try not to do this on purpose. He doesn't like that sort of thing and people who do it tend to end up a greasy patch on the ground." 

"Lighten up. Now, is the bar open? I feel like celebrating being alive." 

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" 

* * *

They're the best friends I've ever had. Honestly, if it weren't for my personal vendetta against Cooler, I'd never leave this place. But that's how it goes... 

...right when you're happy with something, it changes on you.


	16. The Thunderbolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It strikes mercilessly and without warning, and leaves behind a lot of questions...

### The Thunderbolt

It had been three weeks and Kale was getting sick of seeing the inside of the docking bay, but at least she knew she'd have the next two days off this time. One of the set assistants had made the rather fatal mistake of trying to steal some prop of Frieza's to sell to a fan and had, well...there was a lot of cleaning up to do. It left her with the strangest feeling, as if she'd dodged one of his death beams..

As she went down the hall towards her quarters she met the Ginyu Force heading up it. 

"Where are you guys headed?" 

"The bar, where else?" Jeice said. "It's Friday night, we have no missions to take care of and we're going to--" 

"--GET WASTED!" Recoome burst out. 

"--be at the bar all night," Kale finished, "I need a few shots myself. Hang on and I'll join you guys." 

She dropped off her bag in her quarters and rushed back out. 

"You're usually not this eager to drink. What's the occasion?" Ginyu asked. 

"Frieza completely wasted a set assistant. There was just--it was _everywhere_ , I didn't even know a body could HAVE that much blood. Kind of put everyone off their lunch, it was that bad." 

"Good enough for me." 

* * *

"Give me something strong, and keep them coming."

"Not having a good day?" Quasar asked. 

"You might say that."

"I see. Well, I hope you wont take offense, but I think what you need is a Dirty Monkey."

"Look, I don't need jokes--" 

"No, no, hear me out. Here, just have one first, and then decide if you want more." Quasar got out what looked like a whiskey glass and started adding things to it. She poured the bulk of the drink from one bottle, a few sips' worth from another, put in a few more things, and finally added a mint leaf as garnish. Then, ever so delicately, she ran her finger along the rim of the glass--and gradually, the whole drink turned brown. "Now go on, try it. Tastes like chocolate, you should love it." 

"Fine," Kale shrugged, and after glancing over the drink momentarily, downed it in a few quick gulps. "Well! You certainly surprised me. Chocolate indeed....I want ten more of them!" 

"That...that might take awhile..." 

"I've got all the time in the world." 

* * *

As per the usual, Captain Ginyu was the odd man out. He had sat quietly in one corner and kept an eye on the men for the last few hours, and each of them seemed to have found a girl to pester. He made a mental note to apologize to them later, and went back to his club soda, briefly wondering if he could slip out long enough to-- 

"'ey there, Captain, why are you sitting way over here all by yourself?" 

"Kale? Oh, I'm just keeping an eye on everyone." He gestured vaguely across the room. 

"Oh, a responsible man...I like that." 

He nearly choked on his drink and took a minute to breathe before responding. "I think...I think maybe, _just maybe_ , Kale, you've had too much to drink."

"I know when I've had too much to drink, Captain, don't...don't worry about me. Say, I've got a great idea, why don't we dance? You're always going on about dancing, we should...we should dance." She tried to drag him up by one arm and nearly fell over in the process--thankfully, he caught her in time. 

"Alright, just sit down a minute, before you hurt yourself," he said, placing her in the seat beside him. 

"You're so nice. They're so lucky you're around to...to set...damn, I can't find the words..." 

"Set an example." 

It went on like that for an hour before he noticed the others were alone again, and taking the opportunity, helped her to her feet and went around the room collecting the rest of the men. 

"Alright guys! Time to head back!" 

"Aww..." 

"Do we hafta?" 

"Yes, we do. Recoome, Burter, you two walk together...Guldo, Jeice, you two--" 

"We know, we know," Guldo said, muttering something about a good buzz. 

And so their long trek down the hallway began. Kale was walking a bit crooked, but held tightly to Ginyu's arm. "Captain, you're such...such a..." 

"Nice guy!" Jeice added from a few feet back. 

Once in the common room, everyone fanned out. Ginyu went to his room first, and then the rest of the guys each picked a sofa or recliner to fall asleep on. Guldo, always last, ended up falling asleep on the ottoman. With a deep breath, Kale looked around, and on seeing nowhere available, started grumbling. 

"Where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor? You guys are _horrible_..." She stumbled against the wall and muttered something when she hit the door panel.

Wait, door panel? 

Kale looked into the room, and realized it was Ginyu's. He was half under his bedcovers, splayed out like he'd been hit in the face. Or maybe he'd just dropped there out of exhaustion. 

She giggled. This was perfect. 

* * *

Ginyu groaned as he heard the alarm sounding off, and cursed that he'd forgotten to disable it for that night. But all the same, his eyes snapped open and he was ready for the day. 

Except... 

He turned to look to his side and found Kale curled up to him snoozing merrily away, in complete ignorance of the buzzing alarm. 

"Hey, wake up..." he said, trying to carefully extract his arm from her grip. "Kale, wake up. It's morning." 

"Mmmph..." 

She opened her eyes and froze. It all came flooding back to her--the drinks, the overt flirting, trying to get him to dance...and finally, cuddling up to him like it was nothing. 

"What happened?!" she bolted up and onto her feet. 

_He probably thinks I was trying to...oh my god, just...just...okay, stay calm..._

"Nothing happened!" he said, "No need to worry. You just...I guess you must have wandered in here. It's my fault, really, I was so exhausted that I came in here without helping you back to your quarters." 

Kale couldn't help but smile. He looked so utterly embarrassed, and it wasn't even for his sake, but for _hers_. He was such a _gentleman_. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks." And then, before he could say anything, she was out the door with a spring in her step. 

Ginyu was baffled. He was surprised. He was _stunned beyond belief._

He touched his face. She'd kissed him. 

She'd actually _kissed him_. 


	17. Upon The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale gets Ginyu a gift, and the two have a talk about whether or not something might actually exist between them.

### Upon The Bridge

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" 

Kale was seated by Ginyu and both were watching the rest of the team drunkenly argue about whether or not Jeice had had a shot with a woman who'd just left the bar. 

"I think," Kale answered, sipping briefly at her drink, "I think what we should do is, I'll take Recoome and Burter, and you take Jeice and Guldo. It's easy enough, you just have to make sure that their feet stay under them."

"Guldo's looking a bit too pickled to walk," Ginyu noted, "Are you sure he can handle it?" 

"We could always do it one at a time, I take Burter, then you take Jeice, and so forth." 

"No, I can handle it. I think it's best you not try this on your own, even if it's just one or two of them at a time." He got up from the stool and headed over to the guys. 

"Taking the kids home?" Quasar asked, looking humorously up at Kale. 

"I'm surprised he let it go this long," she replied with a laugh, "It's way past their curfew." 

"You know, I'm a bit surprised at you. Usually you'd be just as sloshed as those four, and yet here you are offering to help him get them home. Something happen I should know about?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet. Did you get that wine I asked for?" 

"It's right here under the bar. But let me tell you, it wasn't easy to get. Even Ginyu has a hard time getting ahold of it, and he hasn't seen a bottle in _months_. You're lucky he didn't get wind of it before you did. And here you are," Quasar said, placing the bottle on the bar. "Guaranteed to get anyone talking, even uptight Captains." 

"Oh, stop it. He is _not_ uptight...he's just the guy that always has to be sober." 

"So why are you trying to get him drunk? I know damn well that you don't drink this, and the good Captain is not exactly shy about this being his one indulgence. You heard I had it and you _rushed_ to get it. Now. I think after this little talk you owe me more. Divulging what I know costs money, after all." 

"Fine. Here," Kale grumbled, forking over twice what they'd agreed on. 

"Pleasure doing business with you. Want me to wrap it?" 

"No, just a bag, thank you very much. Unless you're charging double for THAT too?" 

"What kind of avaricious woman do you think I am? Only half the original price." 

"You know what--" Kale was about to tell her to forget the whole thing when she heard Ginyu walking back in. She growled and paid up, then snatched the bottle away and stowed it in the bag. "Thanks." 

"Anytime." 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, I was just getting something from Quasar, that's all." Kale finished the last of her drink and turned around. "Are the guys all okay?" 

"Fast asleep as usual. For some reason Burter headed off to his room, and everyone else thought that was the thing to do, so they all did it too. The common room is actually clear for once."

She walked back with him, and just as he was turning to drop her off at her own quarters, she held up the bag. "I got something for you. I hope you don't mind." 

Ginyu took it and his eyes widened when he pulled the wine out. "How did you get ahold of this? I haven't seen a bottle in--"

"Months? That's what Quasar said." 

"Kale, you...you really shouldn't have. I have to pay through the nose to get this stuff, and that's with...just...really, you shouldn't have. I can't take this, I really can't." 

"Well, it's kind of a bribe. I wanted to talk." 

"About...?" 

"What do you think I want to talk about?" 

"You really don't have to bribe me to not talk to someone else on the subject. I've not mentioned it to anyone, and I don't plan to," he said, following her into her quarters. 

"That's not what this is about." Kale replied, taking a seat on her desk after grabbing a couple of glasses. "I just wanted to ask you a few things." 

Ginyu uncorked the bottle and filled the two glasses, then took one which he sipped carefully from. "Ask away, then." 

"Do I actually have a shot with you?" 

"Ex...excuse me?!" He nearly spat out half what he was drinking. 

"Are you in any way interested? I'd hate to keep after you like some annoying fangirl, only to find I'm wasting my time." 

He went silent for a minute there, and finished his glass. "Would you mind telling me something first? Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of others you could go after." 

"How many ways I could answer that...well, let's start with your attitude. In the midst of chaos and fear, you create a perfect little bubble of happiness. Somehow, you always manage to find a way to liven everything up. When you walk into a room, everyone's faces instantly become just a little bit cheerier, even if they just saw their buddies wasted by Frieza. The guys don't have to worry about you drawing crude things on their faces or leaving them in the freezing cold bathroom when they get completely wasted. Everyone trusts you." 

"What else?"

Kale laughed as she poured herself a second glass. "You're a perfect gentleman. And, well, you're just so...so...I don't know. Weird? The dancing, the posing, the...it's just that you're...interesting, and there's a lot of you I'd like to see more of." 

A scarlet blush spread across his face, and she couldn't help but laugh in response. He was just so utterly adorable sometimes... 

"So how about tomorrow night when we head up to the bar with the guys, we have a little dinner while we're there? I know Quasar's food isn't the best on the station, but we can sweeten it with the rest of the bottle here." 

"I...hope you don't think that I think you're...I mean, it's not that I _want_ to say no, it's just that I've already had to squash one rumor about us, and..." 

"And what?" 

"I just wouldn't want you made the topic of gossip, that's all." 

"People are going to talk. You can't control that. And besides, if they're going to do it anyway, why not enjoy yourself?" 

"I just...I just...I don't think that..." 

"I'll make it simple for you, then. Yes or no?"

Sighing, he looked up. There were so many ways this could go wrong. She'd be leaving in a few months. There was really no point in getting attached to something if it was going to be yanked away so soon. And the rumors...those _rumors_. The station was absolutely merciless, and doubtless if they were seen together on a date the gossip chain would have them two steps away from gods only knew what. Still...it never hurt to try, did it? And if it didn't work out, things could always go back to the way they were before. She seemed like someone who could make that change easily enough...

"Yes."


	18. Dance Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end, but Kale tries not to think of that on her last date with Captain Ginyu.

### Dance Magic

Cooler probably meant for this to happen. Well, not meant, but he likely knew that being over here would distract me sufficiently from anything I might have been thinking of. Or perhaps he was just being an ass because he could. Either way...either way, I'm going back soon. 

My plan wasn't cancelled. I just...I just got sidetracked, that's all. 

But...sometimes I do wish that my plan didn't have to happen. 

I love that big goof of a Captain. I want to stay with him. 

But I can't. 

* * *

Kale stood waiting in the docking bay overlook, arms crossed. The movie--or at least, her part in it--had been over for a day or two, and she was expected to leave the next morning for home. If they were late... 

But soon enough the customary alarms began to be sounded, and the minions began to run about getting everything ready. The ships arrived ten minutes later, and after a few docking checks the occupants were allowed to leave them. 

As soon as Ginyu emerged, she left the overlook and headed out to greet him. 

"Was it a pleasant trip?" she asked. It was directed mainly at him, but she looked at the team when she spoke. 

"Oh, it was absolute HELL!" Guldo and Jeice burst out at the same time. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, Guldo went on. 

"The people we had to get rid of were like roaches, I swear. Every time we thought we'd eliminated them all, the scouters would show us that another group had surfaced, or was attempting to leave, or something like that. And sometimes they'd be real _cute_ about it and appear right as we were attempting to get into our pods." 

"And you're sure you got them all?" 

"Absolutely sure! That's why it took so damn long, we were going through every underground bunker, every pile of rubble that used to be a house..." 

"Oh, I bet it sounds charming. I'm guessing that's why you all smell like ashes and concrete?" 

"Speaking of which," Ginyu said suddenly, "Men, go ahead and hit the showers, before you knock each other out."

They both watched as the team filed out, and once they were all out of sight Kale gave him a tight hug. "I didn't think you'd get back in time!" 

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" 

"No, no...I just...I was worried, that's all." 

"Well," Ginyu said, walking down the corridor with her, "You'll be happy to know that we're going to at least make the last night somewhat memorable." 

"Oh? How have you managed to plan something when you've been up to your elbows in rubble the past two weeks?" 

"I have my ways. This Captain has not gotten where he has without a few...connections." 

"Are you going to tell me what you've planned, or is it going to be a surprise?" Kale glanced up with a smile, taking his arm. "I presume the children won't be accompanying us." 

"We've been seeing each other...not even two months...and we already have four, is that it? I think I should ask you a few questions, in that case. Oh...before I forget. We're assigned to head out in the morning, just as you are, so...what I have planned out is going to end early." 

"Aw...well...at least we had some time. You could've been told to report immediately." 

"See, that's my Kale...always looking on the bright side." 

"Always?" she asked, stopping when they reached her quarters. "Before I met you, I was never an optimist, except where battle was concerned. Now, can you at least tell me where you have planned this final date of ours?" 

Saying it felt wrong, but it had come right out anyway, and it had given her a chill. A slip of the tongue...that was all it was. 

And yet...

* * *

"I can't believe you took me to the Alusian restaurant," Kale said, giggling briefly while holding Ginyu's arm. They'd gone planetside for four or five hours and were now leaving the docking bay yet again. "That was a nice place, it must've cost you a fortune." 

"Not as much as you might think. I thought you might enjoy it." 

"Oh I did, I did...I don't know what half that stuff I ate was, but I certainly enjoyed it. You treat me like a Queen..." 

"That's because you deserve no less." 

"Such a flatterer you are," she teased, leaning against him. 

"I only speak the truth. Now...I do have something in mind, but was there anything you wanted to do? Hit the bar, for example?" 

"No, no, I'm quite content following your lead. You do it so well, after all." 

"Well then..." He checked the time on his scouter, and headed down his hallway. The common room was, as he had expected, empty. Good. "Shall we dance?" 

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Ginyu had reluctantly left after a blissful hour of dance and conversation, but time dragged on and it was, once again, time to bring the men home. 

"Alright, boys, try to stay upright. Burter? Recoome? You guys alright back there!" 

"They're still at the bar," Jeice said, looking behind him at the two taller members who still appeared to be in the middle of a rousing drinking song as they walked down the hall. 

"And you, Guldo?" 

"Still pissed, Captain." 

"Well, you should get taller, then," Jeice said, laughing. "Say Captain, I've been meaning to ask, what's up with the cheesy grin? You look like you're on top of the universe." 

"Oh I am, believe me, I am. Things couldn't be better right now." 

"Mmmhmm...bet I can guess why...." 

"It'ssat girl," came Burter's slurred voice, "Smiles at him, he smiles back..." 

"Kale and the Captain, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N--" Recoome started. 

"Recoome, how does a week of cleanup duty sound?" Ginyu cut in. 

"---G." The red-head's excitement withered and died and for the rest of the unsteady walk he adopted a pout.

"Very good. Remember, it's not polite to gossip." 

"'s not gossip if it's true," Burter muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"I was...I was saying you were right. That's all. I swear." 

Ginyu was more than glad to get to the common room, but as soon as the team went to their usual spots--he reminded himself to be sure Guldo didn't fall off the ottoman again--he went across the hall, thinking he'd say goodbye ahead of time. But when he entered the room it was dark. 

"Kale?" 

"In here!" 

He shook his head and flicked on the lights. 

"Oh, don't turn on the lights, you're going to spoil it!" 

"Spoil what?" He headed on into her bedroom, feeling a little off about having to go in. All thought came to a screeching halt, however, when she spoke again. 

"Oh...a lot of things..."

* * *

The next morning, Kale got into the pod to go home--shifting a bit uncomfortably as she sat down--and sighed. It just didn't feel right. She could've stayed, but this...this plan! This stupid plan! 

_You've worked on it for two years. Are you really willing to throw it all away just for **him**?_

_I wish I could...I wish that was still an option..._

She sighed, opening the box that Ginyu had handed her before she entered the docking bay. Inside was a folded up piece of paper, a folded photograph, and-- 

\--a Ginyu Force pin. She smiled briefly at the sight of it and looked then at the note, which read: _Thought I would give you something to hold onto until we see one another again. In this crazy universe, that could be a while. But I'm certainly not going to give up on it._ Then she looked over the photograph. 

Ah, yes, she remembered that moment. It was the image of the two of them looking back during that first picture Burter had taken of them. After laughing at the shocked expression on her own face, she refolded it and tucked it carefully into her bag. 

_Goodbye_ , she thought as tears began to fall, _Goodbye, my Captain._


	19. Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale puts her plan into action, and takes a chance that she's sure she'll never have again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but a lot happens, enjoy. :D

### Aria

Kale was glad that no one was waiting for her when she got back, because it let her carefully hide her back in her wardrobe before heading out to the bar. 

No sooner did she have two drinks down than a familiar voice sounded off behind her. 

"You didn't even bother to come say hello. That hurt." 

"Salza...I have not had a good time. I just got back, all I want to do is get drunk right now." 

He took the seat beside her. "That's not what I heard." 

"Yeah, well, you know the rumor mill...you hear all kinds of things." 

"That's not a denial." 

"Salza, would you mind telling me what the heck's gotten into you? It's just...since I left, you've just behaved oddly, and...and really, given me no explanation. If the arrangement wasn't working for you--where are you going?" 

The second the word "arrangement" passed her lips he was up and off, grumbling and pushing other people aside on his way out the door. 

"What the hell's eating him?" she asked, glancing back at the bartender, who shrugged in reply. "Eh, who cares, if he wants to have a tantrum, let him have one. Fill the glass..." 

* * *

Aside from that minor upset, things were quiet. Kale went back to her daily training with no interference, and missions began to be assigned to her with the same frequency as they previously had. 

Perhaps, she thought to herself, Cooler was satisfied that she had learned her lesson. She was quiet, respectful--she was everything that she'd been before that mission involving Porato. Just a little while longer. Just a little more patience, just a little more training...but of course, she would keep telling herself that. One could never be too careful. 

Some weeks later, she woke to find a message detailing a new mission she'd been assigned to. Doore and Neiz were elsewhere, and so she was being sent along with Salza to take care of some planet supposedly filled with fairly threatening warriors. They were expected to be met with difficulty, though--as the notes stated--with their combined strength, it would be done within a day. 

* * *

The trip there was fairly quiet, although the mission itself was anything but. They were attacked almost as soon as they left their pods, and the fighting continued for the next five or six hours straight. They stayed nearly back to back, guarding each other's blind spots as wave upon wave of soldiers charged at them and fell. 

Salza couldn't have been happier. It was just like it used to be--they were working together, keeping an eye out for the other's safety. As he took out another squadron he came to the revelation that the situation was not so hopeless as it seemed. He just hadn't told her how he felt. That was why she was being flippant about the whole thing; she'd just assumed he was in the arrangement for nothing but sex. This was still salvageable. 

As the resistance wound down, they briefly split to take out the rest of the population, and met back at their pods as the sun was setting. 

"Ugh...finally." Kale groaned and looked around. "Check with your scouter, I don't want us getting docked pay because we missed a few." 

Salza turned away, and as he was doing the checks, she stopped, looking at him. 

_He's got his back to me._

_You'll **never** get a better chance._

"Kale..." he said, as he noticed there were no remaining life forms, "There's...something I've been meaning to--" 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of pain in his spine and his entire body was wracked with pain. The blast threw him forward, sending him tumbling along the ground until finally, he came to rest on his back. Weakly, he reached for his scouter--who could have done that? Who could have attacked him? Did they get _her_ too? Then he looked up, and saw her standing with a hand extended, smoke rising from her palm. 

"W...." he cringed as a bolt of pain radiated around his body. "Why..." 

"Shhhh....." she said, as a devilish smile formed on her face. 

He reached up to the scouter, but realized to his horror that it wasn't there anymore, and there were shards of it embedded in his temple and cheek. 

"Why?" 

"Shhhhhh......it's okay...." 

The last thing he saw was the light building in her palms before everything around him was obliterated.

* * *

"Lord Cooler, the saiyan has returned." 

"The saiyan?" 

"She's come back alone. Her pod looks badly damaged, sir." 

Cooler stood quietly, staring out the window into space. "Make sure she has a clear landing..." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"And keep an eye on her."


	20. Haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale grows a bit overconfident and makes a move that will change her plan entirely.

### Haste

"Explain to me again. I realize that it is in your report, but I would prefer to hear about the loss of one of my most elite soldiers in person, rather than in writing." 

"Yes, Lord Cooler. As the report states, we were virtually back-to-back for the better part of a few hours. As we were informed, the population had a higher than average amount of capable warriors." 

There was a nod and she went on. 

"After we took out what seemed like the main assault force, we stuck together for a little while to eradicate any of the remaining...people...who might think that they have a shot because we must be tired. Once we had all of them out of the way, we split to eradicate the rest of the population." 

"And that was your first mistake." 

"My apologies, Lord Cooler. I wouldn't have done it but he insisted, and as he was the ranking officer, well, I felt it best to obey his orders." 

He sighed. "Go on." 

"We agreed to meet back at our pods after a few hours, and unfortunately, I was a few minutes late. There were a few...soldiers hiding where I'd been." 

"I can only assume that the same proved true for him." 

"Yes. When I returned, I found him...well, you saw the picture that I provided, I presume? I apologize, it was rather gruesome." 

"Yes, I saw it. You're...you're dismissed." 

As Kale left, Cooler looked down at the report, and the picture that went along with it. What she was saying, it made sense...it really did. But... 

...but at the same time, he had a nagging feeling. She had been a relatively good soldier up until this point, and he was loathe to get rid of her if things were truly as she said. She seemed to have learned her lesson and had returned from her absence as humbled as he'd expected. 

How could he prove or disprove his suspicions? 

* * *

Ginyu wasn't sure what to think. 

The news had spread rather quickly and in no time had, through Quasar, reached him. 

Salza was dead. 

Try as he might, he still suspected her, and despite every effort to mentally prove to himself that she would never do such a thing, the suspicion still continually rose its head. She could have done it. It might even have been provoked, if Salza's jealous streak was still what it used to be. 

In the end, he decided to ask her directly. 

The screen flickered on, and his call was answered by an image of her grinning at him. 

"Good to see you, Kale." 

"Oh," she grinned, flashing a brilliant smile, "My dear Captain! I do hope this is going to be an obscene phone call." 

"Really, right now? But in all seriousness, that's not why I called. I heard the news about Salza." 

"Yes, it...was a pity, really. I...blame myself for it, really...if I'd kept a better eye on him, then he might still be with us." 

"Kale, he...didn't attack you, did he?" 

"What do you--do you think I did it?!" she had to feign offense, but inwardly, she was mad only at herself. If she hadn't slept with that blue-skinned bastard, none of this would even be an issue. He likely wouldn't even suspect her.

"I just...I'm not saying this lightly. I don't think that you'd just--" 

"But you think I might have?" 

"...I don't...look, I'm not..." 

"No...no, he didn't attack me. And I didn't do it." 

"That's all I wanted to hear, Kale." It was a little comforting, but that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach persisted. 

"Now, I think you owe me something for casting such accusations at me." 

"Fine." He laughed under his breath, suddenly thinking that he could see why Salza liked her in the first place. 

* * *

"I must insist on absolute secrecy as far as this mission is concerned. Do you both understand that?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Certain doubts have arisen. All I require is that you watch her carefully. Do not get out of sight of one another, and if she attempts to attack either of you, simply...do what you do best. But I must insist that you refrain from killing her." 

"We would not take such an honor from you, Lord Cooler." 

"Simply incapacitate her...but only, only if she forces you to." 

"Yes, sir." 

He turned away as they left, shaking his head. Perhaps he was doing this in a roundaboutway, but if he were wrong, he preferred not to waste a soldier in discovering it. 

* * *

Two days later, Kale was returning from the mission she'd been sent on. 

Once again, the opportunity had been there. It was almost too good to be true, and quite honestly, she had come close to losing. But Neiz had gone down just as Salza had, and Dore, well...she was tired, but she had won. 

Excitement was coursing through every fiber of her being. She was _winning_. Three of her greatest obstacles were removed, and once she had the chance... 

_Close...I'm so close..._

"You've certainly done a good job." 

As she was leaving the docking bay, she turned, and saw Cooler leaning against the empty corridor wall. 

"On what, my Lord?" 

"On completely pulling the wool over my eyes." He turned, glaring hard at her. "Congratulations. You now have my _full_ attention."


	21. The Quiet One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the least likely person can be the one to turn everything around.

### The Quiet One

Kale was coughing up blood by the time Cooler (who followed shortly behind) directed some minions to drag her to the brig and tossed her into one of the larger cells. 

"I don't like killing my soldiers," he said, smirking at her through the forcefield, "So I'm not going to." 

"Wh...what?" 

"I'm going to let my brother do it." He smirked, condensation lingering briefly in the frigid air from his breath. "I tried to stop you, I truly did, but there was nothing I could've done." 

"...what are you...going...on..." She took a deep breath and shuddered from the resulting pain. 

"...and of course I wouldn't dare deprive my brother of the honor of disposing of his son's murderer, now would I?" 

She paled. "You--you bastard!" 

"Have a nice sleep..." he laughed and turned to leave. 

This was far worse than she'd ever expected. That Cooler would kill her she'd taken for granted; after all, she'd wiped out the Armored Squadron. But that he would go to this length...what could he possibly...? Was he gunning for his father's position? Why would he kill his nephew over it, unless... 

"W-what'd he do to you?" 

The voice was tiny. 

Frightened. 

...familiar. 

Kale looked to the corner of the cell to see Kuriza. 

"Hey, kid, you alright?" she walked over, still shivering herself, and picked him up. He had some light, superficial bleeding, and was cold to the touch. And his skin...she was sure that it was supposed to be far lighter than it was now. As little as she knew about the Arcosians, she was sure this wasn't good. What had happened? 

"N-no," he replied, curling close to her. "Uncle Cooler...th-threw me in here. He said...he didn't say anything to me, but...I heard what he said to you. He wants papa to kill you." 

"Hey, try not to worry about that, alright?" 

"You're here now. It's going to be okay." 

"How d'you know that?" It had slipped out despite every attempt to make things look...well, hopeful, for the poor kid. 

"I have a plan." 

"Yeah? Is that why your uncle had you locked up in here?" 

"Uh-huh. But...but the joke's on him. I got it all ready." 

"Wouldn't he have found whatever you were doing?" 

"Nope." He grinned. "Just wait. It'll happen." 

* * *

As cold as she got, as weak as she felt, Kale didn't let Kuriza know just how scared she was. He'd said he had a plan, but she didn't have much faith in that. He was a child...could he really have anything in mind that would get them past a bunch of soldiers, and barring that, Cooler himself? 

One hour passed. Then another. Kuriza was slowly warming up, but she was growing steadily less so. 

So this, she told herself, was how it ended. 

How would Frieza start? She could be assured that he wouldn't be quick about her death...to say nothing of Kuriza. But...wait...the child wasn't dead yet, and even if he had been, it would be obvious that he'd died of hypothermia. Cooler couldn't be that stupid, could he? 

Her question was soon to be answered. 

As the fourth hour arrived, the door _whooshed_ open, and Cooler walked back in, alone. He motioned the guard out--to avoid witnesses? She wasn't sure. This whole thing felt like one big self-assured wreck. 

"It's a pity, really," he said, smirking briefly. "You were on your way to being one of my best soldiers, and you just had to go and ruin it. Was it something I didn't give you? Was it revenge?" 

He paused, stopping in front of the cell and crossing his arms, sneering down at her holding Kuriza. 

"Pathetic." He shook his head, and disabled the forcefield. 

"U-uncle Cooler?" Kuriza asked in his soft little voice, "Can I ask you something?" 

"I'm not one to deny a last request...especially to a child. What do you want to ask me?" 

"Why...why would you do this to me?" Kuriza reached out, his eyes flashed red... 

...and Cooler suddenly doubled over, gasping for air. Kale stumbled back in shock, watching as he struggled for every breath. A few seconds later, Kuriza made a downward gesture, eyes still glowing, and Cooler fell to his knees, still striving to breathe and now apparently suffering through the worst spasms she could ever remember seeing--she could see the muscles rolling under his skin... 

"Go!" he said suddenly, his tender voice shifting to one wholly of ice, "GO LIKE I TOLD YOU! We don't have very long!" 

She headed past Cooler, kicking at him when he reached for her and dodging an impromptu and obviously weak ki blast. "Where the heck do you think we're going to go, kid?" 

"It's easy. All the guards around here are easy, but the one in landing bay 2 is even more weak-minded than the rest of them." He smirked in an unsettling way as there was a low whistle--and then the lights went off. 

Kale kept running. The minions were running in the opposite direction, and she could hear the intercom blaring warnings about Lord Cooler being in serious condition. 

"Hey, you! STOP WHERE YOU--AAAUGH!" 

Kuriza struck the speaker, and three more minions before they finally reached the landing bay where the blank-eyed minion was waiting. 

"Ship ready?" he asked. 

"Yes," the minion said. "G'on." 

Kale took a deep breath and ran forward, boarding the small ship with Kuriza as quickly as she could. 

"You remember the coordinates, right?" he asked, once she had put him into the second seat in the cockpit. 

"What coor--" 

They ran through her head like it was yesterday, and she started typing them in, but she still wondered--how did he know? She'd never said a damn word about them, she'd never told a single soul. 

"FTL Drive," he chirped, now back to his innocent, chipper voice. 

She could barely remember how to fly one of these things, to be honest, but she started to change the ship's propulsion over to the FTL drive, and they'd barely left the larger ship when the smaller one rocked from an attack. 

But there was a pulse, and then... 

...then they were gone.


End file.
